Hostile Takeover
by HaphazardbyMikey
Summary: When Musi decide to perform a hostile takeover on my home, it's up to me to stand up tall and take char-Oh, who the hell am I kidding, those bastards do whatever the hell they want. But you can still read this. It's pretty funny. At least to those bastards it is...
1. Trouble on day one

a/n: Hey, Hey! Thanks for stopping by and reading this. This is going to be the first story I've posted on here, so don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing, kay-kay?  
>Oh, and FTR, I can only wish that I owned all the sexy superstars in this story, but sadly, all I own is this blue candy cane:c...<br>Ooh, wait, I have a white pitbull puppy named sheamus, does that count for anything?...What? Nothing AT ALL?  
>Damnit, well then he can carry his lil old shitty ass back where he came from...<p>

I sit staring into my binder, a pen in my hand pressed to the lined paper. Have I mentioned I've been sitting here like this for at least 20 minutes? Do you know how hard it is to sit still for that long? I sigh and for what feels like the billionth time, I reread the first paragraph of "New Adventures, Old Surrendered", if I even leave that as the title.

"You know for words to appear, your hand has to move across the page, right?"

I groan at the sudden voice and the person who's hot breath is wetting my ear as they lean over my shoulder.

"And you know that for your breath not to stink, the toothbrush has to move across your teeth, right?"

"Hmphf. You're a mean little shit,"

"So I've been told. Now, what the hell do you want, Christina?" I ask turning to face my oldest Canadian blonde, not shocked to find him glaring me.

"It's Chris, and I actually came up here to try and help your lazy ass with the story,"

"I am not lazy,"I scoff,"I just can't think of anything fot this story in particular..."

"What are you talking about? This is the only story you're working on!" Chris says motioning tot the ahem...one page I have written for 'New Adventures, Old Surrendered'.

"Not true!" I deny. Chris puts his hand on his hip and rolls his eyes at me. Sweet. Now even my musi give me attitude.

I narrow my eyes and my lips pirse into a thin line as I grab my other full 2 inch binder and chuck it at his head, hoping I catch him in the temple.

Of course though, he catches it.  
>That bastard.<p>

"What the hell' this?" He asks, quickly leafing through the binder.

"That is the nearly completed 23 chapters of book two of the Jojo and Danny adventure series, five christmas oneshots featuring you, Evan, Mike,  
>Jomo, Kane,Big show, and more; the first three chapters of a story I have going for John, and Randy, and more! Bouche!" I brag snapping my fingers in Chris' face.<p>

He furrows his brow at me and starts skimming some of the stories.

"So, basically what you're saying is that you have the second book of a series finished, yet you haven't even gotten halfway done with the first chapter of the first book, and you've finished several other stories, yet you haven't posted ANY of them?"

"Correct,"

"And you don't see any holes in the fashion in which you're posting these stories?"

"Why should she? The stories are awesome, everything's already done. I mean, who really reads the first book anyway? It's just like an instruction manual anyway-and evryone knows no one reads instruction manuals," Jojo, my oc blabs as she walks in, reddish brown hair tied back in a side ponytail.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the same person who ran away from home in the middle of the night, caught several busses to get to Florida so that you and your cousin, Danny, could crash summerslam in an attempt to score jobs in the WWE's main roster?" Chris asks her,  
>plopping down next to me on the bed, his head in my lap.<p>

I wait for Jojo's reaction as she sits in my vanity ,going through several drawers, pulling out green eye shadow and other cosmetics.

"Yeah, that was me, and your point is?"

"You don't exactly think things through too much, do you?"

"I do too! I'll have you know, I thought out every last detail of that plan, from departure to arrival, all the way to break in!"

"I higly doubt that," Chris says as he tries his hardest to surl into a damned ball like an armadillo and fit into my lap.

"Creepily enough, Jojo did actually plot out everything before we left. Sure, she might have written out this whole elaborate plan on a restaurant napkin in about 15 minutes the day before we left, but the obsessive little chick did indeed plot out every detail. Except for what would happen after we invade the ppv," Danny interrupts as she just strolls on into my room and begins digging through my vanity alongside her cousin.

" Yeah, can't really predict that type of thing exactly. We'll either get hired on the spot, sent back to the foster homes, or get sent to jail for disrupting one of a million dollar company's prime events of the year, breaking and entering, assaulting several of their workers-"

"Don't forget theft," Chris interjects, finally satisfied with his position on my lap: his arms wrapped around my neck, head wresting on ,my shoulder, and his legs dangling over my knee.

"Well, that one wasn't exactly theft. They did return the car...even if it wasn't in previous condition," I correct. Chris looks up at me dumbfounded.

"You let them steal a car? I was just talking about the backstage passes!"

"Hey, We found those passes!" Danny shouts over her shoulder, still gathering stuff from my vanity.

""Yeah...in Vince Mcmahon's office..." I can just hear the smirk in Jojo's voice as she continues to go through drawers.

"Besides, the car was for Del Rio. I figured that since he was so damn rich he could afford to let my girls borrow just one of his cars for a little while," I reason. Chris just shrugs.

I look over to Danny and Jojo and Danny is whispering in into Jojo's while Jojo finally finishes gathering stuff from my vanity. They turn around and start to leave and I see all that they have: Danny has about eight cans of colored hair spray; some of them orange, brown, yellow,  
>but most green; some eyeliner pencils and styling gel. Jojo has an orange head scarf, some scissors, a large cardboard box, and what scares me, a razor. Jojo looks up at me.<p>

"Hey, do you have a hot glue gun?"

"Now you know damn well that you ain't getting anything with the words "hot" or "gun" in it. And what for, and why do you have that razor?"

"I'm gonna shave my legs and Can we get a Sheamus muse?" This bitch just changed the subject on me. That means...Damnit!  
>They're conspiring again!<p>

"Great, they're conspiring, as if we weren't all traumatized enough from Brittany Spears,"

"Hey! I happen to like Brittany Spears! Now get your big 6 something, 200 whatever pound ass off my lap!" I scold, puching Chris off my lap and flailing onto the floor.

"Yeah, I know this fact all too damn well," Chris growls from the floor. I poke my tongue out at him before looking back at Jojo.

"Why do you want a sheamus muse?"

"Because, that's a huge, SEXY, white man,"

"But you two are constantly at each other's throats in your story,"

"We've got a love-hate relationship,"

"That explains why even though you mess with him every chance you get, and he won't hesitate to whoop your ass, if anyone else lays a finger on you outside of a match, he's on 'em like herpes on a ho,"  
>"...0.o..."<p>

"...0_0..."

"You can't have a Sheamus muse,"

"Wha-Why not? You let Marisol have Randy!"

"No I didn't. I needed Orton for YOUR story and this other one I have going for him and John. She just so happens to have claimed and ensalved him, and BESIDES that, you're conspiring. Conspiring musi don't get large, sexy, white men,"

"Well, then can I get a large, sexy, black man?"

"Jojo, where are you going with that razor?"

"I tolds you, I'm gonna shave my legs," Damnit, she's good at this game.

"Jojo, you better not shave anyone's head with that and you DEFINATLEY BETTER NOT HURT ANYONE! I can't handle anymore injuries or social workers coming to my door demanding why all my musi have deep gashes and broken bones!"

" I'm not shaving anyone's head, Mickey, I promise,"

"Fine. I'll let you do whatever the hell it is you're plotting so long as you don't replace anything in the fridge, molest Cody, interfere in one of my stories or shave anyone's head. Especially, that last one, got it?"

"Yup"

"Un-huh,"

"Alright, then get!"

The two of them shuffle on out of my room smirking. I hate it when my musi smirk. It means they're up to something completely retarded that only someone under the influence, or them would do. That also means, I'm gonna have to play gown up and clean up their mess and pull out the bandaids and extra strength tylenol.

"You're really goiing to let them go without even tryimg to find out what it is they're planning?"

"So long as they follow the five simple rules I gave them, I honestly don't give a shit until I can finish this chapter,"

"That's reasonable, but you do realize that you already have a Sheamus muse, right,"

"Of course I do. how could I not realize that big sexy thing was in my house? But, I do plan on keeping Jojo ignorant to this little detail for as long as possible,"

"That won't be too long,"

"Oh, trust me, it will be a long time, before she finds him,"

"How do you figure,"

"Come with me, we'll go and see a place called Barrett's closet!"

* * *

><p>We step into Wade's small compact closet and close the door.<p>

"Why are we in Wade's closet?"

"Because this is where Sheamus' room is!" I inform, feeling around the back wall for the doorknob.

"Why is Sheamus' room in a closet, and in this douchebag's no less?"

"You're so mean. You do realize that this is your former protege your calling a douchebag, right?" Chris just shrugs.

"His room is in here because Jojo would never look in here,"

"Pssht, yeah right. Jojo's nosy as hell, this'd probably be the first place she'd look,"

"Not necessarily, You see, Jojo's convinced that Wade's clothes are covered in poisonous evil squirrel piss that'll melt her insides and leave just a pile of skin,"

"0.o"

My hand brushes over the knob and I push open the door. I see Sheamus lying in his bed, typing on his laptop.

"Hey Stephen," I smile walking in.

"Hey, Princess, come here," He smiles at me and schooches over for me to lay down next to him. I crawl in and snuggle up next to him as he wraps an arm around me.

"Whatchya working on?"

"It' s a secret,"

"Friends don't keep secrets,"

"Well this secret is a surprise for you,"

"Ooh...can I see?"

"But then it won't be a surprise!"

"Sure it will,just give her a few days and she'll forget she ever even came in here," Chris says plopping down on the other side of me, squishing me between him and Sheamus.

"Nah, I have a feeling she'll remember this one,"

"Hm, well let me see and I'll tell you,"

"Kay," Sheamus places one of his meaty hands over my eyes and it's so big it covers my whole face, so there's no damn way I'll see what's on that laptop as he passes it over my lap to Chris. There's a few minutes of silence as Chris reads whatever Sheamus had done and he passe it back over my lap to Sheamus.

"Oh, you're right, she's definately not going to forget that one antyime soon!"

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah, man, that was great,"

I growl, pissed that neither chris or Sheamus will tell me what's going on. The dirty bastards.

Sheamus finally takes his hand off my face as he shuts his laptop and staresd at me grining. I glare at him.

"I don't like my musi being secretive. It leads me to believe that they're conspiring. I've already got Danny and Jojo conspiring, I don't need the two of you conspiring too!"

Sheamus barks out a laugh.

"Don't worry, we're not conspiring. And besides, I'll show you when it's done, and I promise you, you'll love it. Okay, princess?" He asks me.

I look back and forth between him and Chris. These bastards are smirking at me. They're either amused or planning to molest me. Either way,I don't like something occurs to me...

"Looky! We make an inside out oreo!:3"

"0_o"

"o_0"

Sheamus furrows his brow and opens his mouth to say something but instead of his accent and calm voice, we hear a loud shriek.

"Jojo, Danny, I'm going to MAIM the both of you!"

"Mike, don't you lay a hand on them, I need those two for my story!" I yell through the open door.

I hear several loud footsteps running through the house before Danny and Jojo burst through the open door, Mike hot on their tails.

He's seething as he glares down at Danny and Jojo who are giggling on the side of me.

"I really don't give a shit, they screwed up big this time!" He growls.

"What did they do, and what's up with the hat? I don't think Shawn'll like that you took his cowboy ha-"

My words fail me as he throws away the hat.

"They shaved my head!"

My gaze turns from shocked as I stare at Mike's head, to killer as I glare over at the culprits. Jojo smiles sheepishly.

"Oh...look..hehe..a Sheamus muse?" Again, she tries to change the subject and my eyes double in size as I glare at them.  
>The room is quiet and filled with a tense air as I glare them down and they try their damndest to torn invisible. Danny decides to test her luck.<p>

"Umm, sorr-"

"YOUR ASSES ARE MINE YOU DIRTY BITCHES!"

"RUN!"

Okey Smokes! Thanks again for reading, and you know what? To make me reaaal happy...press that lil button down there that says review and I'll send you all a bag of bag of boiled crawfish! Just give me a place to meet you, and I promise I'll make you reeeaall satisfied...with the crawfish I mean...:p!


	2. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

a/n: Heeeeeeeeeeeey people! I'm extra happy today since we got out of school for Christmas break! This here's chapter 2 and I so hope you like it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Oh, and FTR, I can only wish that I owned all the sexy superstars in this story, but sadly, all I own is this blue candy cane and Jojo and Danny's retarded asses...not that I can control the bitches anyway:c...  
>Ooh, wait, I have a white pitbull puppy named Sheamus, does that count for anything?...What? Nothing AT ALL?<br>Damnit, well then he can carry his lil old shitty ass back on where he came from...

I sigh as I look over the list of names in front of me. I've been writing and scratching things out for days. I just can't decide on who to pick as mentors/guardians for Danny and Jojo in their story!

"Howdy hey!"

"How ya doing?"

I look up from my spot at the kitchen table to see none other than Danny and Jojo walk into the room. Danny comes over and takes a seat next to me at the table like a somewhat civilized person, whereas Jojo hops onto the counter like a damn gorilla, sitting indian style.

"What do you two want this time?"

Danny scoffed,"Why do you always think we want something?"

"...Good point, who's mad at you this time?"

"Wait, what? Why would anyone be mad at us?"

I shrug."You tell me. I just figured that you either A) wanted something, or B)were trying to get away from someone. I mean, it's pretty rare that the two of you ever come around me to just make a friendly conversation, and when you do it either ends in a fight, or I'll have no idea what the hell it is you're talking to me about,"

"I'll have you know, we just wanted to help with the story!"

"And by help with the story, she means pry into your business to try and find out all the tasty shizniblets you refused to tell us before you posted chappy one," Jojo cut in.

I watch amused as she rummages through cabinets before pulling out several packages of "Splenda", tears them open and empties them into her mouth. Let me explain this: After shaving Mike's head, Jojo and Danny have both been punished, because now, Mike bitches constantly about how his beautiful hair is gone for good and how he looks like a smaller, lighter, better looking Big Show(sooo,  
>not true and of course Mike wouldn't dare say this to Show's face) and how ugly he is bald(sooooo true). Danny isn't allowed to play any video games and Jojo can't have any sugar, both for a week, and they are currently chomping at the bit because of it.<p>

I am highly amused.

"You know, some of the ingredients used in artificiel sweeteners are the same ingredients used in rat poisoning?"

"You know I hot glued Hornswoggle's socks to the back of your headboard" Jojo deadpanned as she glared at me.

My smile dropped and I gaped at her in disbelief, "That's why my room smells like month old ham? Jojo I ought to kill you!"

I glare at Jojo as the little bitch smirks at me. Hornswoggle's feet are frickin digusting...

Danny tries to pull us back to what we were talking about.

"Yo, Mikayla, story info please?" I glare at Jojo one last time before turning to Danny.

"Okay, for one, I finally posted the first chapter of your story,"

"Really? Yay! What's it called?"

"Making Sense of it All and the first chapter is in your point of view. Jojo, chapter two is in yours,"

"Whoop-de-doodle-doo," she deadpanned. Damn, she's deadpanning a lot lately. Maybe she does really need sugar...  
>I ignore her and go on to address the current problem.<p>

"But, even though I have the first chapter up and about five more chapters already planned out, I won't be able to move any further with the story until I can find mentors for the two of you,"

"Oh, well that's not too big a problem. Who were you thinking?"

I pick up my list of candidates and hand it over to Danny. As she starts looking over it slowly, I catch a feeling of awkwardness. I look up and Jojo is staring at me, her head cocked to the side curiously.

"What?" I ask. She simply continues to stare at me blankly. I stare back at her just as blankly. We sit, staring at one another the whole while that Danny reads over the list.

Just as Danny looks up, Jojo finally straightens and speaks.

"You are really dense, aren't you?" She snides as she smirks at me. I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to Danny, I mean it's not like Jojo has anything to say that'll really make any sense.

"Okay, so looks like you've narrowed it down to about nine choices,"

"M-hm. What I was trying to do was find someone who had somewhat the same wrestling style as you guys, would be a moderately good influence on you, was pretty responsible, had the same types of interests as you, and could deal with crazy teenage fangirls who are surrounded by extremely hott, half naked men," I try to explain.

All I get in return are blank stares from Jojo and Danny before all three of us burst into laughter.

"You're seriously trying to find TWO Mr. Rights out of YOUR musi ? Mickey, I hate to tell you this, but you're going to be searching forever!" Jojo laughs.

"Hey, they aren't all THAT bad..." I try to defend, but the fact that I burst out laughing immediatley after doesn't really support my cause.

"Well not all of the guys here are too bad," Danny starts. At least SOMEONE'S taking my side...even if it is just for the moment and I'm sure she'll be back at my throat before I can finish making the decision.

"Well who've you got there?" Jojo asks as she takes a jar of honey out of the cupboard, pops the top and starts to squeeze it into her mouth.

"Hey, I thought you were grounded from eating sugar! Mikayla, Jojo's disobeying you...again..." my John Cena muse calls as he walks in, speaking in the whiniest, most aggravating tone ever.

"She's not disobeying me, John. I don't count honey or splenda as real sugar, she can have as much of that crap as she wants,"I groan out.

"Yeah, now shut up since no one likes you and you smell like week old nutria piss," Jojo spits at him.

"Hey, Stop being so mean to poor Johnny!" I defend.

"Yeah, girl. Stop being so mean to poor lil Johnny...And what the hell is a nutria?" John says, directing the question over to me.

"A humoungous, fawnky, hairy, glorified muskrat with an orange overbite,"

"Huh...So it looks a little something like Big Show back when he still had a full head of hair?"

"Nuh...more like Tyler Reks...or CM Punk before he finally found a razor and shaved his chest,"

"OKAY- Back to the important stuff! We still need to decide who's going to mentor us," Danny cut in.

Oh yeah...Dammit, that's more work for me.

"Alright, the list is divided into two sides: one side for Jojo, one side for Danny. On Jojo's side, we've got Zeke, Chris, Steve, Kane,RVD and possibly R-truth, Batista,or Randy,"

"What do you mean by possibly? Aren't they all just options at the moment?" Jojo asks.

"Yes, but I don't have as many ideas for R-truth and I don't really see the two of you getting along as well as I think you would with some of the other choices, I kinda had a bit of an idea for Batista as a heel in the story, and Randy is really a last resort kind of choice,  
>since if I use Randy as your mentor then I'd have to have Cena as Danny's mentor, and though Cena and Orton are going to be in the story no matter what, I really don't want to use them as main characters-"<p>

"Excuse you!"John scoffs crossing the kitchen to where I'm sitting,"What's wrong with having me as a main character in their story?"

"Well for one you're overused, but mainly it's because you aren't really the personality I need for this part. If I can't find anyone else though, you will be a main character,"

"Mhm, the story will suck ass but you'll be the main character...like you are in almost every last damn wrestling story on this site,"Jojo says slowly in an aggravated tone.

"Harsh, but just a smidgeon true. But John, I'm practically sure you'll love the part I already have planned out for you in the story,"

"Practically sure? The same way you were practically sure that nothing would happen to the cat if you gave it a bowl of seafood gumbo that had tabasco sauce, Louisiana Hot Sauce, Slap ya momma seasoning, and creole gumbo seasoning in it?"

WHY THE HELL DID SHE BRING THAT UP? So maybe the gumbo was kinda spicey, but how was I supposed to know the damn cat would catch a bad case of the shits?...So much cat mess...

"Um...Okay, on Danny's side we've got Big Show,Rey, Batista, John(possibly),Mason Ryan,Edge, HBK, Mark-"

"Henry? HELL TO THE NAW! Pick again!"

"NO YOU IDIOT! Mark Calloway. And what's wrong with Henry?"

"HE'S FROM TEXAS!"

"So is HBK..."

"Yeah, but HBK doesn't eat kittens!"

"Now you know damn well that big black man don't eat no kittens, fool!" Damn, Danny makes me worry about her sometimes.

"For the record, although Mark doesn't eat kittens, Shawn does eat Bambi's cousins, Thumper's too..." My Jack Swagger muse informs, smirking at the look of horror on Danny's face as he walks in and goes to the fridge.

"Mickey!" She calls in a shaky voice as she stares bug eyed at Jack.

"Swagger, stop trying to traumatize Danny, don't you think she's corrupted enough?"

Jack looks from Danny to me as he leans against the counter near Jojo, drinking grape juice straight from the bottle. He took a few big gulps before taking the bottle away from his lips and dropping it into Jojo's lap who narrowed her eyes irritated from her spot behind him.

"Neh...I'd say Jojo's waaaay more corrupted than Danny is. So Danny thinks Santa's real, she still isn't the one who believes that her reflection in the dark is evil and will come out of the mirror to attack her," Jack says as he takes a box of cinnamon toast crunch out the cupboard and takes a handful of it out and chomps down.

Ooh, bad move.

I see Jojo's eyes flash with rage and her jaw clenches tight as she fingers the carton of grape juice on her lap. No, don't do it, don't do it dammit! I plead over to her with my eyes.

"Jack, take it back,NOW!" I beg him.

"What for, I didn't- GAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Shit," I mutter as I watch the dark purple liquid flow down over Jack's head and down all over the floor. Behind me, John and Danny both cough back laughter. Jack spins around glaring at Jojo who , who meets his glare straight on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBL-"

"Shut up. Now listen and listen good. 1) Santa is real, that's why you got a attacked by beavers last year. It was number one on my list.  
>2)No one, and I mean NO ONE touches MY cinnamon toast crunch," She jerks the box from his hand," and 3) How do you know that I'm not the evil doppleganger and that I don't have the real Jojo drugged and locked in some underground secret cave with the squirrels?"<br>She finishes and an evil smirk comes onto her face.

Jack glares at her,"Evil dopplegangers don't exist, idiot."

Jojo slipped off the counter and started to head to her room,"And lemme guess, in your mind there's no such thing as the Boogie Man either, huh?" She laughs a little as she exits. Why do i have a feeling something bad's about to happen?

Jack huffs, "That's cuz he ISN'T real."

The room got really silent for some reason after that. Not a good sign.

"Uh...Mikayla?"John asks a bit shakily.

"Yes?"

"The floor is wet" My brow furrows and I let my hands slide slowly under my laptop, starting to pick it up.

"No duh, Jojo just spilled juice all over it,"

"Yeah, but juice doesn't move..." Danny says, a hint of fear in her voice.

"What are you two talki-" I stop midsentence as something cold and wet brushes against my bare feet.

"Did you guys feel that?"

"Feel what?" John asks.

At that moment, Danny, John and I all look down. We start screaming and Danny and I pull our feet up off the floor as John leaps onto the counter shrieking. The floor was covered with worms. It was like a damn sea of them!

"Oh, come on! You guys are so stupid! Obviously Jojo's trying to pull a prank on us!" Jack yelled irritated.

John, Danny and I all stare wide eyed at him, disbelievingly. Then of course, and only because it's my house, the lights flash off and a loud, creepy laugh echoes through the house. The three of us all scream again and this time, Danny and I jump up off our chairs followed by John and try to make a run for it, but Jack blocks our way.

"Move!" We both yell.

"No! I'm telling you this is all fake!"

Then, behind us, a faint red light starts to glow, and we turn around slowly, shaking. We're greeted by shining white teeth and a heavily painted face breathing hot air down onto us. I'm sure my eyes grew to be bigger than Katy Perry's, Danny, who has a death grip on my arm, probably just caused an earthquake with how much she's shaking(as if we haven't had enough natural disasters lately), and...oh, shit, please tell me John hasn't just pissed his pants next to me...

The Boogie Man smiles slowly before whispering airily into our faces,"Boo,"

"AAAAAAH!"

It was a mad dash and a scramble of limbs as we all fought to get through the kitchen door. When we managed to push through, John raced down towards the basement and Jack ran shrieking out the front door...and I thought that bastard wasn't scared. Danny and I somehow ended up squished together in the hall closet.

"Mikayla...I'm scared...Do you think he's gone?" Danny asked me. I could barely make out her face in the dark. Not that I was trying anyway. At the moment, much more important matters were going through my head...

"You know I hot glued Hornswoggle's socks to the back of your headboard" Jojo deadpanned as she glared at me.

"Jojo glued Hornswoggle's socks to my headboard..." I say slowly. Danny stares at me shocked.

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about right now? You do realize there's a crazy man in our kitchen, right?"

"Hornswoggle...As in...My Horswoggle muse?"

"No, Hornswoggle, as in the little green frog stuck to a lilypad and shoved up Barrett's ass," Danny growled.

I woul'dve taken the time to demean and bully her, but at the moment only one thing is running through my head:

"I DON'T HAVE A HORNSWOGGLE MUSE!"


	3. Fights in Bikini bottom

**A/N: Mwahahaaaa! I have returned to documenting the retardedness of my musi! And guys, please try and review when you read parts of the MSOIA Mentors series, ordinarily, I'd just be happy if you enjoyed the fic, but the reviews for those stories help me decide who will go on the actual poll for Danny and Jojo's mentors in Making sense Of It All. Thanx, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Disclaimer:Oh, and FTR, I can only wish that I owned all the sexy superstars in this story, but sadly, all I own is this used reed I found on the bandroom floor...(Not that I want to own that one)**  
><strong>Ooh, wait, I have a white pitbull puppy named Sheamus, does that count for anything?...What? Nothing AT ALL?<strong>  
><strong>Damnit, well then he can carry his lil old shitty ass back where he came from...<strong>

" Hey, Mickey! I want to show you-what are you doing down there, kiddo?"

I don't look up from my spot on the bathroom floor as I pick at the rug, a pout on my face.

"I'm pissed." I say flatly. Wade sits down next to me, his laptop tucked underneath his arm.

"Why?"

"Because! Mike is bald and ugly. Jojo knows about Sheamus. I still don't know who to pick to mentor for the girls. Jack told Danny that Shawn eats the cute, innocent animals from classic Disney movies. There's STILL grapejuice all over the kitchen floor since Jojo won't pick it up. I broke the bathroom rug. I can't decide whether or not to add in another oc in Making Sense of It All. The worms mysteriously disappeared, which isn't so bad, but it's still really creepy. The Boogie Man is real, which means the evil dopplegangers could be real too. Me and Enigmatic Kaneanite switched Kane's since mine wouldn't talk to me, but her's doesn't like me either. And to top it all off, THERE'S A ROGUE LEPRECHAUN SOMEWHERE IN THIS HOUSE!" I screech out in practically one breath.

Wade looks at me, a serious and contemplating look on his face. In fact, if I had to name that face, I would call it the I'm-thinking-  
>so-hard-I-could-probably-make-you-combust-spontaniously-like-that-poor-dog-on-that-commercial-for-that-retarded-looking-movie-<br>that-came-out-on-Christmas-day-but-had-nothing-to-do-with-Christmas-and-seemed-like-it-was-again-completely-and-utterly-retarded look.

I stare at him waiting for the tasty shizniblet of philosophical intelligence I'm sure is about to flow from his mouth.

"How did you manage to break the rug?"

"Are you frick-en kidding me? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one! You sitting here asking me this dumbass question 'oh, how did you manage to break the rug,' in your stupid little accent! I was trying to fix it and all the strings started decomposing and falling out!"I yell irritated. I mean, duh, how the hell do you THINK I broke the rug! There aren't that many ways to do it after all!

Though I'm seething as I glare at the rug, he still tries to continue on with his nonsense questions.

"You were trying to FIX the rug? What was wrong with it?" He asks slowly.

"Urgnh! The strings were all bunched up and together!"

"...They were supposed to be like that, that's how the rug is put toget-"

"Well it looked retarded and it was irritating me, kind of like you are now! DO YOU NEED TO BE FIXED TOO?"

He stares at me wide eyed, trying to form word before slowly standing up and backing out,"Uh...you know what? This obviously isn't a good time, so I'm just gonna take my little computer and come show you later...yeah, bye Micks," I glare after him as he heads back downstairs.

Damn musi. Why can't they be useful? I growl one last time at the broke-ass rug before getting up, myself and leaving the bathroom. As I'm walking down the hall, I hear voices coming from one of the rooms, Alex Riley's. I hear Evan and Cody in there with him and even though I'm feeling tremendously lazy, I absolutely HAVE to talk to all three of them about the fic I plan on starting for them. As I open the door to go in, several loud shrieks errupt from the guys and by the time I've gotten in the room, they are all in completely unnatural positions across the room.

"What're you doing?"

"Tweeting," Cody blurts from his spot next to Alex. They are both on the bed, looking over Alex's phone.

"Not you, him. Whatchya doing Evan?" I ask, walking further into the room. Evan is leaning against Alex's closet door and is failing miserably at acting calm and collected. They are trying to hide something, I know it.

"Um... I'm just hanging!" He blurts uneasily and he runs a hand through his spiky hair. Seriously? I know I'm dense, but I'm not stupid.

"Ah, I see," I say, nodding my head in false agreement.

"Quick question though, what's in the closet?"

"Hm?" Evan asks quickly, avoiding my eyes.

"The closet. What's in the closet?"

"What closet?"

"Alex's closet,"

"Ha! You silly girl, Alex doesn't have a closet, do you, Alex?"

"Nope, no closet! What closet? There's no closet, ha! And even if there were a closet, it's not like there would be anything in it, I mean we aren't hiding anything from you-"

"Alex!" Cody growls as he throws a pillow over Alex's mouth. They really think I'm stupid, don't they?

"Evan, move, now!"

"Wait, no!" Evan cries as I shove him out the way and open the closet doors.

A-ha-WTF? 0.0

"Why the hell are there my little pony dolls in the closet?" I ask, looking at the small multicolored ponies before turning to face the the boys. They are all looking down, guiltily at the floor.

"We've been playing dollies with My Little Pony dolls we stole from your next door neighbor..." Evan choked out guiltily.

Wow. I am genuinley shocked. Not that they're playing with the My Little Pony dolls, but that they thought that no one else knew. I had known for a while about the dolls, I just didn't know where the hell they came from...

"That's not really a secret...We all know that you guys play with those things,"

"Oh...well...okay then," Alex says.

I start to leave but then I remember why I came in here.

"Alrighty, twinks! Before I go I need to talk to you,"

"What about?" Cody asks getting up and moving onto the edge of the bed closer to me.

"Chapter story I'm thinking about starting for the three of you,"

Evan and Cody both nodded in approval, seemingly satisfied, but Alex groaned and rolled his eyes. Really? Why in the hell is one of these damn musi always complaining? Can't they all just be satisfied for once? It's not like I've tried to kill them yet. Lord knows I've considered it plenty of times-even dreamed of it-killing them slowly and painfully in their sleep. Except for Chris and Sheamus. I need those two. Oh, and I'd have to kill Mike quickly. He's a light sleeper. Which makes me wonder how in the hell Danny and Jojo managed to sneak up on him and shave his entire head...Must of been when he was ranting...

"What now, Alex?" I growl.

He stares up at me, a disgusted look on his face.

"I have to be in a story with them?" He says pointing to Cody and Evan,"For CHAPTERS?"

Cody and Evan look back at him, confused.

"Yes, and Kofi. I don't see why not...You guys ARE best friends, aren't you?"

He nods slowly, but the look of disdain never leaves his face.

"Then what's the problem?" I scream.

"Those two are icky," He says bluntly.

Cody and Evan scoff, obviously offended. I roll my eyes.

"Okay, nice to know. You guys talk to me tomorrow about the first chapter!"

I exit from the room. I head down the hall to my room, though I'm still absolutely sure that Alex is the one hiding Hornswoggle...

I plop down on the bed, kinda tired of all my musi, when a voice greets me...and it happens to be John Cena's...Wonderful...

"Hey, Mikey, where is your flashdrive?"

I sigh, "Which one?"

"The purple one,"

"Which one?"

"The purple one,"

"John, Which one?"

"Mikey, the purple one, dummy! You've been spending too much time with the twinks, irritating," He mumbles.

My hand immediatley reaches out to my beside table, grabbing something hard and cold. I don't give a monkey's uncle what it is, I just blindly chuck it at John, glaring.

"There are six purple ones, dumbass! And I know that YOU aren't calling anyone irritating!"

When I look back at him, he's cowering in the corner, staring wide eyed at me.

"Dude, did you just seriously throw a stapler at me? You could've killed me! And then who would main event all your stories?" He yelled out.

I looked to the place he had just been standing in. The wall behind it has a bit of a hole in it. Oh, hell, I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble for that one...But looking down I do see that the object I threw at him was indeed a stapler. Why I have one, I don't know considering I'm not allowed to use them...At least not after the stapler gun incident my cousin Hayley and I had...

"Obviously, I just did. And if I had had the chance to kill you, I wouldn't have passed it up. Anyway, you haven't appeared in any story yet, so you wouldn't be that big a loss!" I snap.

He stands up and walks over to me.

"What's your deal?" he lays down next to me.

"Hm...Honestly, I don't know. I'm just pissed,"

"Well, you were fine a few hours ago. What happened?"

I shrug. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing,"

"Hm...Are you bipolar?"

"Not that I know of..."

"IED?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Do you have any mental or emotional problems?"

"I hit my head on my locker...Would that count?"

"I don't know. Did you get a concussion?"

"I've been trying to figure that out for the past two days!"

"Why don't you just go to the doctor?"

I look at him like he has a pale ghostly version of Colitis on his shoulder, being very nice to him. John looks at me, dumbfounded.

"Do you even know what a doctor is?"

"Duh, John!"

"Well how often do you go?"

"Only when I get hurt. Common sense."

"You get hurt a lot though, and you barely ever go to the doctor then!"

"That's cuz you're only supposed to go when you run out of tape, tylenol, alcohol, and expo markers!"

"0.0..." John stared at me for awhile, not exactly knowing what to say next. So instead of me getting just a second of quiet, another muse walks in to fill the void.

"Did you get it? Pleeeeeease, tell me you got 'em!" Jojo shrieks in practically one breath as she rushes into my room. I look up at her already knowing what she's talking about, and agravated that she chose this moment to bother me about it.

"Yes, Jojo. I got them." I reach over to my bedside table and pick up a stack of papers, handing them over to Jojo and she squeals, loudly in my ear.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Micks, I looooooove you!" She lunges for me and catches me in a fricken death grip of a hug.

"What you got there Jojo?" John asks in a mocking baby voice as he tries to intentionally rile up the crazy bitch. He's looking over her shoulder at the papers in her hand.

"Sheet music for Britney Spears, Criminal on flute!" Jojo says, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Why's it purple?"

"To match the bruises I gave Chris after he tore up the first set," She says, barely paying any attention to him. The way she says it so bluntly, as if a 13 year old girl attacking a grown man and actually injuring him over something as irrelevant as Britney Spears sheet music, was an everyday thing in this house...oh, yeah, I forgot, it is...

0.0...That's why my Jericho muse has a black eye and a giant nasty ass bruises going down his side?

"Jojo...You're telling me that Chris can't see out of his right eye and his whole left side is all bruised up because of Britney Spears Sheet music?"

She scoffs, "No, dumbass. I'm telling you his side is all bruised up because I beat him with a pool stick! I gave him the black eye when he replaced the songs on my workout playlist with Taylor Swift, Stephen Jerzak, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, and Eminem,"

I stare at her, way to tired to respond, though John, seems to be appalled by whatever she might have just said. Not like I was actually listening to her explanation...

"You don't like EMINEM? What the hell is wrong with you, little girl? Don't you know what musical ART is?" John shrieked.

Jojo stared at him, narrow eyed and irritated.

"A grown man that's mad at the world and does nothing more than scream profanities, beat his wife, and traumatize his daughter, all while covering a poor innocent microphone in his drug soaked spit is NOT musical art, John. And besides, I'm not the one who has a problem, Em's the one who filed the restraining order, not that that was going to stop me from doing anything anyhow."

John glared at her for a second before looking over to me.

"Purple flashdrive?"

"There's one on the back of my school id,"

He gets up to retrieve said item before leaving. Jojo looks over at me.

"Hey, Mikey, when are you gonna update Making Sense Of It All?"

"After I decide who's going to mentor you,"

"Why? I think you can fit in a few more chapters,"

"I probably could, but at the moment, my plans had been to switch over to the pov of the superstars at the Summerslam setup in Tampa. Then it would switch back over to you guys. I could change that a little bit. Do you plan on helping me with that?"

"Do I plan on what?"

"Helping me. With your story?"

She stares at me blankly. Let me just mention to all of you readers that helping me with a story is a completely foreign concept to Jojo.

"Okay, Jojo, I'll try. But until I can think of something, i'm gonna heep up with the MSOIA Mentors series(Which do not have to be read in order, since there really is no order),"

"But you aren't really getting any reviews for those stories. There's only one for each of them, AND they're all from Enigmatic Kaneanite, who also might I add, picked the characters for every one of those since you couldn't get them out on time."

I glare at her.

"You know you're real helpful, Jojo," I spit.

She smirks,"I know," she struts smugly out of the room and back where she came from. Smug little bitch.

She has a good point though. Which brings me to the next matter.

"Kane!"

No answer. I swear he's avoiding me. I don't know why though, I mean the two of us only have so much time left together before he has to go back to Enigmatic Kaneanite and my Kane has to come back. I get up to go look for him. I make my way into my Kane's room and he's asleep on the bed. Aww, so cute! Out of the corner of my eye, I see a small movement. It's followed by a few urgent whispers. I walk further into the room, and three pairs of legs are coming from under the bed.

"Are you sure it's down here?"

"Absolutely, I checked last night!" The muffled voices sounded so familiar and I had a good feeling of who it was. I walked quietly over to Kane's bedside table, scanning it quickly with my eyes. I smile, seeing what I was looking for: a lighter. I pick it up, looking it over. I'd bet good money that Kane was thinking about setting fire to me in my sleep... I shrug and walk back over near the wriggling bodies, half crouched under the bed. I lean down and start the fire.

Hmm, who to light first? The set of limbs in the middle seem to be the shortest, so I'm going to guess that they belong to the ringleader of this whole thing. I lower the lighter, closer and closer to the man's ankle.

"Cody, move your foot, it's tickling me!"

"Dude, I'm on the other side of you!"

"Well something's-...something's burning me...Ow!" A loud yelp followed by a thud resounded as Evan kicked away from the flame and tried to scoot away from under the bed. Following behind him, Cody's and Kofi's heads pop out from under the bed. Evan glares at me as he rubs his head.

"Dude, what the hell was that for? You made me hit my head!" Evan whined, pouting at me.

"What are you guys doing? And where's Alex, isn't he normally with you guys when you act stupid?" I growl.

"We were just...bonding. And where the hell is Alex? He was supposed to be watching out for anyone!" Cody yelled standing up.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe he's not stupid!" I yell, looking at the three, prying musi. Just then, the same man we were talking about walked through the door, a bowl in hand. He passed the four of us up, walking over to Kane. He set the bowl down on the bedside table. He looks up at us, shooshing us, loudly, though no one is speaking, before dipping his hands in the bowl. He pulls them back out, rubbing his hands together quickly. He leans over Kane, and slaps him hard across the face, a resounding smack, filling the room. The three musi on the side of me jump in fear that the big man will wake up.

I stare at him wide eyed before stuttering out,"Wh-w-what the hay, man? I just defended your 'intelligence' to these three, and THIS is what you give me? What was that you even put on your hands?"

He looks up at me and smiles, that oh so annoying, yet adorable, 'I'm causing havoc' smile.

"It wasn't rat piss, was it?" Cody asked, turning a sickly green, as he made a disgusted face. The four of us stare at him blankly, before Alex gets back to what he was saying.

"Nooo, it's not rat piss! That would be icky! It's bacon grease,"

I look up at him," Where did you get it from?"

He shrugs,"It was in a cup in the freezer,"

"Dammit, Alex, that was for the spinach caserole!"

"Spinach caserole is icky,"

I narrow my eyes at him. What is with his obsession with the word icky?

"Whatever...Hey, haven't you three been featured in this chapter already?"

"Yes, but Kofi wasn't," Evan cut in. True that.

"Oh, well. Enough of the four bonders, get the hell out,"

"But-"

"Out."

"Mikey-"

"Out."

"Grr-"

"Deuces!" I finish, pushing them out the room. I slam the door behind them and before I can turn around, a sharp pain needles through my head. I spin around, seeing Kane sitting up, and he's glaring at me. Oh, so now he chooses to wake up. Alex slaps him with bacon grease, yet I get knocked upside the head, yeah because that's right.

"Ow! What the hell did you just hit me with?"

"Your Spongebob cd,"

"I've been looking for that!"

"I know, that's why I hid it,"

I glower over at him.

"Are you ready to help me with the Danny/Kane story?"

He grunts and lies back down,"Can't you get Danny to help you with that?"

"She did, she wrote the first three drafts, but they're all too...too-"

"Sugar coated?"

"Yes. I need you to help me even it out,"

He grunts again. "I really don't want to. Can you blame me? Your musi did push me into the fricken alligator pond at the casino this weekend!"

"True, but at least you didn't have to stay with me and the rest of the girls in he hotel room like Randy," I reason.

Over the weekend, we took a trip out of town to the casino, you know, not that I can gamble...legally anyway... But uh, as soon as we got there, all my guys immediatley ditched me and went gamble. Me and the girls decided to stay in and have a GNI, but since Marisol didn't want Randy running off with any strippers, she kept him in the room with us, unsuccesfully making it a GNIWR. And then of course, being the bastards they are, Jojo and Danny snuck off and apparently shoved EK's Kane into the big alligator pond in the lobby.

"Okay, whatever. Can we just hurry up and finish this fic so I can finally go home. I'm not to happy about the fact that your Kane married my Mickie. And then there's the fact that you've tormented me since you and EK swapped Kane's,"

I scoff,"I have not tormented you!"

He glares at me, before yelling," When I was helping you write the Danny/Kane fic, you had Spongebob's Greatest Hits blasting the whole time. You gave your Kane a MicKane story, then told on me to Ek when I punched you in the jaw for it, then because of that, she sent Tristen over to beat me up. You made me help you write three different drafts of that Kane/Danny story, then go back and edit draft one, though you weren't going to use it. Your twinks stole my trunks. And once again, Danny and Jojo shoved me into the alligator pit!"

A pout comes over my face.

"You act as though I have control over my drugged up musi. In case you didn't know, the name of their muse diary is Hostile Takeover! These bastards are hostile, and they takeover wherever they go! But, come on, will you pleease help with this fic? The rest of them are crazy, but Danny's only fifteen and she's a sweetheart! I really need to get these one shots up so I can go on with their series. You don't want to see her cry, do you?"

Kane looks at me as though he's contemplating the idea.

"If Danny cries, Jojo'll get po'd and she'll never let me finish my Kane's MicKane story!"

He stares at me,"And how will this do me any harm?"

"If I casn't finish the MicKane story, then my Kane will probably want to stay at Ek's house...married to YOUR Mickie,"

At that, his eyes bug out and he drags me out of the room, into the hall and back down to my room, where he throws me into my computer chair.

"Finish. That. Story. Now!" He commands me, as if I'm his dog or something. I shoot him a glare before beginning to type madly, as he throws ideas at me faster than I can get them down.

* * *

><p>Kane lets out a long, drawn out sigh as he sits back down. Hours of bickering and bodily injuries later, our collaborative efforts have created a fanfiction.<p>

"So what you plan on naming it?" He asks me.

Good piece of goofy the dog, why on earth did he just ask me that? Doesn't he feel that I've done enough thinking for one day?

"I don't know...Oh! You know what helps me come up with titles?" I say, bouncing in my chair. He stares at me nervously, as though he fears the answer...He should.

I smile and pull up itunes. I click on the bestest album ever released to the world. I turn my computer speakers up as loud as they'll go.

"Oh, no. Turn it off. NOW!" He growls. I shoot him a smile as I take a huge breath in, before releasing a glorious, wondrous, passion filled note, to a beatiful song of friendship.

"THE BEST TIME TO WEAR A STRIPED SWEATEEEEEER, IS ALL THE TIIIIIIME! ONE WITH A COLLAR, TURTLE NEEEECK, THAT'S THE KI- SHITTLES!"

My hands fly up to finger the bump starting to form on my forehead from that bastard hitting me with my freaking tapshoe! My eyes start to water as I look up at him, a smug smile on his face, and a pout on mine.

As he sees the word form on my mouth, his smile drops, and he quickly stands up, reaching for me, a worried expression on his face. Too late though, I'm telling!

"EK! He hit me again!"

"AJ, she's lying!"

**Kane:Tattle tale!**  
><strong>You're a meanie! But I luuuv you! Which is why Aj's never getting you back! Sooo, how'd you guys like it?<strong>  
><strong>Jojo:I found it boring.<strong>  
><strong>I find you irriatating. So, if you like it, let me know, and remember, please try to read and review the MSOIA Mentors one shots. Oh, and CONTEST! Can somebody please help me pick an entrance theme, gimmick, tag team name, and nick names for Jojo and Danny? I'm really kinda screwy. If I pick your suggestion, you get a story of your choice! Soooo, let's get to it! Special thanks to AJ for her Kane!<strong>


	4. Hostile Takeover:LoopyLou1990

**A/N: This really is a hostile takeover. OK so it isn't really Mikey just let me take over for a chapter :D It's Loopylou1990 and Ty got bored so we're paying a visit to Mikey worlds :D I own absolutely nothing except for Ty and a photo of me Zack Ryder and Kofi Kingston :D I did try to kidnap Ryder but was unsuccessful as my get-away driver chickened out. But hey-ho there's always next time, muhaha.**

I strolled up the yard with Tyler, to see Mike sat on a chair his old fedora on. I totally loved his chick-magnet persona, hell I loved him. I think I needed to have a word with Danny and JoJo for shaving his hair off. He wasn't his extremely buff self without his faux hawk.

"Haha Mikes Bald! Baldy, baldy, baldy locks and the three hairs!" I elbowed Ty and glared at her.

"Go away your both mean."

Ty laughs and skips up the front steps and walks straight in to Mikey's house, girl seriously needed to learn some manners. I thought I had taught my musi better, clearly not. I bet she was going to track down Alex. She hadn't shut up about him since reading his one shot, with the other twinks and Del stink-o. She found that his over use of "Icky" was highly adorable. On a side note why was I mean?

"Hi Mike I'm sorry about your hair, but why am I mean?" he puffed his cheeks out and got all cute and angry like he does and I just grinned at him and his cute ass self.

"You you make me evil all the time in your stories! I'm not evil!" He huffed.

Ok so I did make him the bad guy a lot, especially in Thinking of You, but it's a necessity so Faith (who is currently at home cowering under my bed) can get back with Punk, maybe. And he was the bad guy in Until I Met You, but that wasn't my fault that was TMG's. And he kind of was in Love at Last, but he turns good, honest.

"I do not! You're the hero in Scream For Me, Selene loves you. And you're a good guy in FFAOS! So I do make you a nice guy, it's just you're a better bad guy than a good guy. Sorry Mike but if you don't like it lump it!" I say walking past, what a whiny bitch.

I'm sure my Mike wasn't like that, though I haven't seen him for a while and that's why he doesn't say much in FFAOS. I knock on the door that Ty left wide open and gingerly step in as JoJo comes skidding towards me.

"HI LOU!" I grin and hug her.

"Hey JoJo, so she here?" I ask looking over her shoulder.

"Nope, but we gotta be quick and where's Ty?"

"Probably trying to kidnap Alex."

"Oh, ok cool."

"Don't tell Punk." She grins at me evilly, now whether that means she won't or she's secretly planning on hurting me I don't know. I generally got on with JoJo and Danny, but you never know what they are planning. She pulls me upstairs and into what must be Mickey's room.

"So where is it?"

"I don't know, in here somewhere." She grins.

"JoJo I thought you knew?" She shakes her head at me.

"Are her files password protected?" She thinks for a second and frowns.

"Yeah they are and I don't think anyone except for Chris and the big sexy white man know."

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Gosh darn it! JoJo gestured to some of Mikey's binders. Now I'm guessing you're wondering what I'm doing? Right? Well Mikey won't tell me who the girls' mentors are going to be and I desperately need to know. It's a gross over reaction, but when given the chance to snoop and try and find out I will. JoJo assured me we would easily find out as although Mikey didn't know, JoJo was actually rather interested in finding out who her mentor would be too.

"Reach for the sky!" I jumped banging my head and JoJo turned ready to kill Chris for scaring her.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Woody from toy story?" I snapped rubbing my head.

"No, but I am telling Mikey you're snooping about in her room. And have left Tyler to have her wicked way with Alex." What was he talking about?

"You tell and I'll have to beat you with that pool stick. Again." JoJo said glaring at him. Uh-oh Chris was going to get beat up.

"You aren't gonna let her do that are you Lou?" He said eyes going wide in fear.

Did I mention I was also supposed to be watching them till Mikey got back later? No? Well I am. I put my finger on my chin deliberating.

"I don't know Chris, you're a pain in the ass in my stories and just plain make things complicated for me. Plus you are threatening to go tattle on us to Mikey. So why should I stop JoJo and I'd like to see first-hand the damage JoJo can do." I grinned.

He came and hugged me. Well more like crushed me.

"Please I won't tell, just don't let her beat me again." I pushed him off, I didn't like him very much, beating on my poor little Punk all the time and costing him his match.

"Fine just keep away from me and no telling or I'll pick the items JoJo can use to hurt you with and it'll be way more inventive than a pool cue." I walked past him and went in search of Ty.

Looks like I wouldn't find out who the mentors would be. I walked about in search of Ty and the twinks. As I wandered about I bumped into Barrett as he came out of the bathroom.

"Well bloody hell look what the cat dragged in! How's the weather in jolly ol'England?" He mocked, stupid man from Manchester.

"Just peachy love, no snow, but freezing cold temperatures. You don't know what you're missing." I replied sarcastically.

"United still behind Wednesday in the points I see, aww too bad." I kicked his shin and walked off. Mikey can shout at me later. Wonder if I could convince JoJo to dye his hair red and white as support for my home team, Sheffield United (ah good ol'English football). I came across three of the four twinks as I made my way down the hall.

"Alright what's going on?" I asked hands on hips staring at Cody, Evan and Kofi. They looked at me a little worriedly and pointed in the room. I pushed myself short arse self between the three, extremely tall (well it seemed that way I'm only 5'3!) guys and into the door way. Ty had cornered Alex and was rubbing her head against him like a kitty cat as Alex looked down at her like the crazy ass person she was being.

"Tyler, back away from Alex your scaring him." She stopped and looked at me before shaking her head. She fidgeted some and then faced me again.

"Nope Alex is mine, aren't you Alex?" Alex looked at her strangely and then lifted his arm showing me that Ty had just cuffed herself to him.

I face palmed myself. This wasn't how I imagined my day going. Why couldn't she restrain herself. You didn't see me cuffin myself to Punk or Miz no matter how much I'd like too. OK well I wouldn't want to cuff them just well, *cough* erm moving on.

"You are a pain in my arse you know that?" The twinks that were safe from Ty started to giggle, I rolled my eyes seriously they were like little girls sometimes.

"Tyler Gerdelman un-cuff yourself from Alex right this minute or else!" She shook her head and rubbed her head against Alex's shoulder and he actually patted her head like she was a cat.

"Alex do not encourage her, I'll tell Punk if you don't un-cuff yourself Ty." The twinks oooh'd at that. Give me a break what are we six or something?

"Well even if I wanted to I can't." She grinned.

"And why in all that is good can't you?" She walked two fingers up Alex's chest and his eyes went wide, She was going to traumatise the boy if she carried on.

"Because I don't have a key. I stole the cuffs from Dean's room." She grinned.

"What were you doing in I don't even want to know." Dean was a bad tempered little git, totally fit and an extremely horny pain in the ass (no innuendo intended), his brother Sam on the other hand was a sweet heart.

"Did I not tell you about stealing? You are in so much trouble, missus." I stormed away. God Mikey best get back here soon. I found Danny with Punk in her room on the edge of her bed talking about Sticking Together. I almost started to drool. Mmm Punk yum.

"Hi Lou you ok?" Danny asked as she spotted me in the door way.

"Yes, no. Tyler is being a pain. Mike hates me, he thinks I'm mean. Oh and JoJo may try to kill Chris. And Mikey is going to tell me off for kicking Wade in the shin, poncy Manchester git deserved it though." I told her sticking my bottom lip out. I sat down next to Punk as close as I could possibly get without sitting on his lap.

"Why's Tyler being a pain? What did she do?" Punk asked actually not moving away, but placing his arm comfortingly around my shoulders. I grinned at him.

"Erm well she's stolen hand cuffs from Dean's room so she may end up being killed slowly and painfully, he never did get over his trip to hell. And she had to go in his room to get them, which is a no-no altogether, even I daren't go in there, may never come back out if I did."

"Mike's just grumpy in general, he doesn't like what he did in the new chapter of your story, I on the other hand look forward to beating him up and being the hero." Punk smirked, he could be my hero any day. Damn it, now Enrique Iglesias's Hero was playing in my head's jukebox. This day just got better and better.

I sat there in my own little world staring at Punk as he started to talk to Danny again and listened to love song after love song in my head's jukebox. I hate days like these, maybe I should have took my meds this morning. Oh well. I sat swinging my legs as Always by Bon Jovi started to play when I heard a noise from in the attic.

"Did anyone else just hear that?" They stopped talking and looked at me.

"Well did you?" they both shook their heads. There was definitely someone in the attic.

I got up and walked out of the room, Punk and Danny didn't follow, just left me to it. I hope it wasn't a deranged killer. I am one of the ten percent of people that when they hear a strange noise immediately think they're going to die. There's even a page on Facebook for it. I started to go up the stairs, but was stopped by Cody.

"Lou! Erm what are you doing here?" Ok something fishy was going on. I folded my arms and raised my eye brow (I had taught myself to do that when I was like 10 so I could be just like The Rock, sad isn't it?).

"I was going to ask you the same question, but I think I can guess you're up to no good. And if you are here that means that Evan and Kofi are in the attic and you're keeping look out."

"Nuh-uh."

"Er yeah, now move Cody." I squeezed past him and he wrapped his arms round me.

"Noo Lou there's a um monster in the attic!" I sniggered did he think I was stupid.

"Ok well, not exactly a monster but an evil crazed Leprechaun!"

"You just realised you've dropped yourself right in it mate?" He looked at me confused.

"Mikey knew Hornswoggle was around somewhere and now I'll take him to her so she won't shout at me for kicking Wade.

"You kicked Wade?" I grinned, a trace of vindictiveness on my face.

"Indeed I did, he was being meanish and mocking my football team. Deserved what he got and then some." I pouted as if I was clearly justified in my actions. Cody smiled and shrugged.

"Ty still won't leave Alex alone." He stated as I walked into the attic to find Evan and Kofi trying to stuff Hornswoggle in a barrel.

"I know, but she hand cuffed herself to him. I need a saw or bolt cutters. Do we have some? And twinks! Monkeys go in a barrel, leprechauns go in a pot of gold, or something like that."

"You'll have to wait for Mikey, she keeps things like that hidden and locked away from JoJo and Danny." Makes sense.

"He won't fit in the stupid barrel anyway!" Evan huffed dropping Hornswoggle.

"Aww, poor Swoggle, LouLou will look after you." I smiled and he came to stand by me, poor little fellow (so good to have someone shorter than me) looked frightened. He wasn't talking. Now whether this musi was before he could speak or was so frightened he'd lost the ability to talk I didn't know.

"ARRRRRGGGHH!"

Oh dear, what now? I ran down the stairs, Swoggle holding on to me and skidded into the living room to see Wade advancing on JoJo. I couldn't see the problem until the twinks and Ty piled in behind me.

"Why is Wades hair like a United t-shirt?" Ty asked.

"What's United?" Alex asked her looking confuzzled. How I had failed to notice that was beyond me, I laughed so hard tears sprung to my eyes and my ribs started to hurt.

"JoJo you mind reader I love you! I will buy you the biggest bar of chocolate in the world! I don't care that Mikey's band you from sugar. Wade step away from the adorable and incredible 13 year old."

"She dyed my hair!"

"I don't care" I stuck my tongue out as JoJo skipped past him.

"OOO Mikey's not going to be happy!" Cena and his annoying ass self! Needs to go back to be the Dr of Thuganomics was way cool back then, ah the good old days.

"You're going to get in trouble, you're going to get in trouble!" He kept on repeating himself.

I wanted to hurt him, I hope JoJo was still reading my mind. Gaffer tape and lots of it solves most problems. JoJo looked up at me two rolls of duct tape on her wrists like bracelets. Hehe I loved this girl.

"OO Dean's good at this Lou!"

"I know Ty, don't remind me." Dean wasn't impressed with a male visitor I had a while ago. I had to nip out for a while and when I came back I couldn't find him. I did find him a few days later when I had to go into the basement. Taped up real good and looking highly traumatised and half starved, I untaped him and well I never did see him again. I wonder if Mike still hates Cena? I skipped outside to find Mike still sulking in his chair.

"Hi Mike!"

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"That's not very polite, I'm a guest. But anyway not the point. Do you still hate Cena?" He looked at me suspiciously and nodded slowly.

"Good wanna help make him suffer for trying to be a snitch?" He slowly grinned at me.

"Yes please."

"Yay!" I grabbed his hand, but did I treasure holding his hand *Cough* back on track.

Between me, JoJo, who Mike wasn't entirely happy to be working with, and an audience of Ty and Alex, the twinks having gotten bored. We taped Cena to a chair in the attic, taped his mouth shut, and to his utter horror, I put the Hannah Montana Greatest Hits on repeat. My ears were already bleeding! I ran out with Mike, still holding his hand, with JoJo just behind us. I stopped outside Kane's room. Hehe, I'm not nice sometimes.

"Oh Kane, Mr Evil. The Devil's Favourite Demon, The Big Red Monster!" he looked out at me glaring, I couldn't find him scary, my Kane was such a sweet pea.

"Cena's in the attic, do with him as you wish." He grinned that sadistic grin and I walked away chuckling to myself.

"When do I get this chocolate then Lou?"

"When Mikey gets back I'll go to the shops ,ok JoJo?" She seemed satisfied and soon disappeared off to terrorise the twinks. I really wasn't doing a good job at watching Mikey's musi. At this rate she'll never want me to come round again.

"Hey I'm back! Lou you still here or have you been killed?" Oh dear, I walked down stairs still holding Mike's hand, not that intended to let go of it anytime soon, I missed my Mike. Definitely needed to find him. I jumped the last few stairs landing in front of Mikey and smiled sheepishly.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of Hostile Takeover, I know I did, these guys are crazy fun, except Barrett and Chris.**  
><strong>Wade- Love you to Lou, I'll get you back for my hair!<strong>  
><strong>Aww love you to Wade Not!<strong>  
><strong>Mike-Lou can you let go of my hand now?<strong>  
><strong>Nope.<strong>


	5. Hostile Takeover:Krazy13

**A/N:Three mad wrientists all under one roof...What do you think will happen?**

**Disclaimer:You weirdos know the drill, I disclaim, blah, blah, blah, I don't own jackshit and my rockstar piggy bank is starving cuz I'm broker than Tiger Woods after his wife got after him with that golf club-CONTINUING!**  
><strong>Ooh, wait, I have a white pitbull puppy named Sheamus, does that count for anything?...What? Nothing AT ALL?<strong>  
><strong>Damnit, well then he can carry his lil old shitty ass back where he came from...<strong>

I stare straight ahead at Lou, and she's smiling back at me. Her expression is just screaming 'I'm guilty but I refuse to let you know it'. And you know what? I don't think I want to know. I just got back from the dentist and the whole left side of my mouth is still pretty numb. Yet for some unknown reason, I ask anyway.

"What did you do?" She smiles at me.

"I didn't do anything, Mikey. I watched your musi, just like you asked. We had absolutely no problems at all."

Now I know she's lying. No problems at all, that is not how an episode of HT goes down. Not to mention the fact that Miz is standing next to her, and he's not whining about how Jojo and Danny cut his hair. So Lou's either traumatized him or he's gotten back at somebody. From the mixed look of confusion and pleasure on his face, I'd say a little bit of both.

"Mikeeeeeey!" I hear Alex screaming from upstairs and I roll my eyes, irritated.

"What the hell do you want?" I holler back. Damn, I can't even be in this house for five minutes before one of them is calling my name. Lou has a bit of a worried expression on her face as she looks up the stairs.

"Help! Tyler has me cuffed to-" His voice becomes muffled and I can hear a bit of a struggle going on. One last yelp resounds out before Tyler's voice pops up.

"Hey, Mikey! I loved chapter 4 of MSOIA. It was pretty intense. Thanks for letting me and Lou come over!"

"No problem! Now stop all the yelling!" Before I turn away, one more voice shouts out.

"No! Mikey, I need you!"

"Yeah? Well I need an ice pack!" I yell back. I can hear Tyler growl and several footsteps stomp around before a loud crash fills the house. Everything goes silent. I should go check on them...But then again, I should try and get the trampoline fixed instead of letting people jump on it while one of the supporting poles has disconnected.

I look back to Lou.

"Now seriously, what did you do?" She stares back at me blankly.

"Don't you need an ice pack?"

She has a good point. I make my way to the kitchen, Lou following me, and Miz coming along with, since she has him in a bit of a vice grip. I hope she doesn't cut off his blood flow. You know, not that if she did I'd do anything other than make somebody move him off my floor. I open the freezer and look in. No ice packs.

"Dang flammit! Where did all the ice packs go?" I growl frustrated. Lou and Miz stand back, innocently.

"We don't have any," Chris informs me walking in.

"And why not, considering all the injuries that take place in this house?" I promise you, somebody gets hurt at least three times in just the kitchen each day. You think that there'd be more in the kitchen, but surprisingly, the room with the highest injury rate is the downstairs bathroom. Don't ask me how, considering there should be only one person in that closet sized bathroom at a time in the first place.

"Because you said you refused to waste your money on a piece of plastic filled with some chemical enhanced water when you could use the frozen corndogs since no one eats those anyway,"

0.0...True dat.

"But we're out of packs of corn dogs," I say looking back into the fridge.

"Yeah, that's cuz Alex and the twinks took them all,"

I look up. I notice Lou has gone rigid. I'll bet my hard earned, erm, 50 cents, that Alex is feeding those to Hornswoggle, who I am sure he's hiding.

"Hey, Lou, seen anything out of the ordinary while I was gone?"

She flashed me a smile and nodded. Hm, I wonder if she's on my side with this whole thing or if she's just trying to get back at somebody...

"M-hm, I saw the twinks upstairs trying to-"

Before she could finish, Kofi, Cody and Evan came running through the kitchen, Cody pulling Wade along with him.

"Mikey! Lou kicked Wade!" he yelled, shoving the 'offended' man towards me.

"And she let Jojo dye his hair!" Evan added in. Lou glared at the three. She looked ready to strangle them, but again, not like I'd do anything other than make someone move them off the floor. Okay, hold up, I lie, I'd probably celebrate a little too...

Wade looked at me, a pout on his face as he pointed to Lou.

"It's true, Micks, she kicked me! Then she let that creepy little bastard that haunts your imagination-"

"You mean Colitis?" I ask him looking up. We hadn't seen that freak in a long while...

"What? No, I we still haven't found him, I'm talking about the 13 year old mutt! And I didn't even do anything wrong!" He whined. Dang, that's like a thousand times more irritating after getting a needle the size of Chris' ego stuck in your gum.

"Mikey, he's lying! He made fun of my football team!" Lou yelled, letting go of Mike and pushing past the twinks and Wade.

Wade turned, glaring down at her," Your football team is stupid, and at least I wasn't going through Mikey's files trying to find out who Jojo and Danny's mentors would be, not that I'd care to know!"

I look up between Wade and Lou, she's glaring up at him, he's smirking down at her.

"Ooh, Lou, you're in trouble..."Cody stated like some 8 year old. If I had an ounce of sense right now, I'd worry about him, but since I don't...

Lou rolls her eyes at him before switching her gaze back to Wade.

"How did you know that?" she growled.

Wade smirked," Chris told me."

Lou turned to Chris, who was now looking up in alarm from his bowl of cereal at the kitchen table. If looks could kill, Chris wouldn't be dead, no, her glare was not that sympathetic. He'd be slowly bleeding out as ants ate away at his flesh. And to think all that would be happening at my kitchen table. Ugh.

"Why would you tell him that?" Lou yelled at Chris as Wade started to slink away.

"Because...You threatened to let Jojo beat me with a pool stick again," Chris pouted, looking down into his bowl of cereal.

"Did you ever stop to think that that was an empty threat?" Lou asked in a sympathetic voice walking over to him and petting his hair.

"N-no...Was it?" Chris asked sniffling looking up at her. Lou smiled down sweetly at him before frowning.

"Nope. Jojo! You have my permission to beat Chris bloody!" Lou yelled.

Oh shittles. I can only watch as Chris scrambles to get up, but to no avail as Jojo bursts through the doorway, holding my nunchuks that I need for karate and my insane sensei will have my ass for if they are misplaced. All musi in the room scream bloody murder, making my head ache worse. As Jojo nears Chris, her demeanor changes. It goes from 'I'm just insane and have nothing better to do' to 'I'm about to legitematley kill you Chris Jericho'.

Chris is trembling in his seat as Jojo nears him calmly. I watched confused as she slowly picks up his bowl of cereal, Chris' eyes squeezing shut as she does. What the hell is going on-OH SHITTLES!

"You're eating my Cinnamon Toast Crunch," Jojo laughs out quietly looking at Chris, a sweet expression on her face.

"Jojo, I promise, I'll buy you some more, just don't-" It's a waste of my breath and patience as Jojo lets out a battle cry, tackling Chris. The poor soul manages to scramble away running down the hall screaming, a crazed 13 year old chasing after and the twinks snicker as they watch Chris run by.

"Gah, I have to worry about bloodstains and cereal..."

"Well, I could watch them for a bit more," Lou offers me. Let's see, chance for me to get away from my crazed musi. Hm, lemme think about it-YES!

"Thanks Lou. Well, I guess I'm going to the store then-"

"Mikey, what are you doing here?" Punk practically shrieked as he rushed into the kitchen. Great, minus three loud mouths, plus the biggest one of them all...

"Well, you see Doctor Josh decided he'd finish the fill in next week since he couldn't use some of the fingers on one hand this week,"

All my musi stop and Phil gives me an exasperated look as if he knows I did something wrong and the remaining twinks giggle under their breath. Lou fixes me with a confused gaze.

"Why can't he use some of his fingers?" She asks me.

"Er, because I bit his hand..."

"Again?" Punk growls before shaking his head," Look whatever. That's not what I'm talking about. It's three thirty on a thursday and you are still in this house!"

I give him a funny look, " Yeah, so. What's the problem?"

Punk rolled his eyes at me. Nice, sarcastic, malevolent musi. All we need left to complete this equation would be the smelly little green thing that I am sure those twinks are hiding.

"The problem is that if you don't haul ass out of this house right now and over to the bandroom, than you're not gonna finish all the chapters you should have had done by now. And you wanna know why? Because you and at least twelve other people are going to be jetting through the swamp trying to lose your red faced, mad as hell, bayou breathed band director!"

"I will not-OH DOUBLE SHITTLES!" I'm late for jazz band! " Lou, I need you to watch this bunch of dummies for a while, pleeeeease?" I ask shaking her roughly, hoping to pry an answer out of her. Maybe not the most conventional way, but hey, this is a life or pride threatening injury we're talking about here (Mr. Leblanc wouldn't actually kill us, cuz u see, then he would have to depend on the little kids for free manual labor).

"Wasn't I already watching them-"

"THANK YOU!" I shriek. I grab my bag of the countertop and race into the living room, heading for the front door.

"Mikey!"

"What, Punk, I'm late?" I yell back at him.

"Instrument?"

Gah, shittles! I need my sax. Now think, Mikey, think. Where in this house could a tenor sax be hiding? I look down at my watch, realizing just how late I am. Hell, I have no time to think!

"Guys, have any of you seen my sax?" I yell out, the sound of my own voice making my head thump.

"How did you lose a whole saxophone?" Wade asked me from his spot on the couch. And might I add that the weirdo scared me shitless. Already irritated, I smacked him across the back of his head.

"What did I tell you about asking me stupid questions?" I fuss at him, my finger waving frantically in front of his face.

"Guys, come on, help me out here, please?" I yell out one more time, the hands on my watch just ticking away oh so carelessly. I hope those damned hands know they are endangering my well being with each tick. They probably do, to. They just don't give a damn.  
>Damn hands.<p>

"Mikey?" I shriek in shock, spinning around to see just a glaring white, towering over me. My speeding heart calms as I recognize one of my very few sane musi.

"What's wrong, Stephen?" He flashes me a smile. Cute, yet blinding.

"Well for one, I'm sitting here bored as hell. I really have nothing to do you know. You don't have time to finish that the story you were working on for me since, you're ALWAYS late for something!"

I take that back, he's ugly as crap and just as insane as his spiky red hair. Who did it for him, Foghorn Leghorn?

"Shut up, ya big rooster." I growl pushing past him. I'm only more irritated as he bursts into laughter behind me.

"I was just kidding. Look, here," he laughed, handing me my sax case," Bye Mick. Don't come back home crying this time!"

"Shut up! I wasn't even crying last time, I was watery eyed from the swamp fumes!" I yell back at him as I rush through the door.

**~Lou~**

"She really was crying." Stephen said as the door slammed shut. I sniggered, but now I had some revenge to exact.

"Oh Stuuuuuu!" I glared at him as I came through the door. He glanced up and looked slightly worried.

"I'm glad you're scared, you should be. I texted Courtney, and boy is she excited that I invited her. She should be here soon. She doesn't like you very much."

I laughed, rather maniacally I might add. He blanched some, but he didn't know the half of what I'm sure Krazy (Courtney) had planned for him especially if she talked to JoJo first.

"LouLou I'm sorry, you have a fantastic football team, and erm you look rather beautiful today?" Hehehe

"No dice Stu pot, now if you were Mike or Punk then I'd probably let you off the hook, but you're not and I'm not letting you get off that easy." I smiled turning and smacking into Stephen. He grabbed me by my shoulders and lifted me putting me down behind him.

"Ya know woulda been easier to just move Steve?" He chuckled, what a weird but I must admit sexy man. He patted my head and turned away. I swear to god my musi weren't this weird, ok some are, ok pretty much all of them are.

I stepped out into the hall and was knocked down by Jericho, he got up and went to run away as we could hear JoJo's battle cry getting closer. I'm surprised he'd out run her so far. Then I noticed the fork sticking out of his side. He turned back and pulled me up, why was he being nice?

"Please, pretty please and I'll love you forever don't let her hurt me!" I looked at him and the fork in his side then yanked it out. He cried in pain holding his side.

"Why would I want you to love me? That's almost as bad as Stu telling me I'm beautiful. Why is it the guys I like are oblivious or scared like Mike is? I mean hello stood right here yet still it's like I don't exist. And what did I ever do to Mike?" I was getting off track I could tell as Jericho stared at me.

"Moving on, I don't feel like helping you. You snitched and I saw what you did at the EC pay per view, you evil little bastard!" He gulped and then hugged me.

"I'm sorry so very sorry, please don't let her ARRRGGHH!" He let go and backed away I smiled seeing JoJo behind me.

"JoJo, Krazy's bringing the chocolate I promised seen as Micks gone and left us. And as for that baseball bat for real damage get some nails or barbed wire wrapped round it." I smiled down at her and she grinned.

"That's a really good idea." She smirked and turned to find said items.

"Lou you're supposed to be keeping us in check." Danny said as she came towards me.

"I know Danny, but certain individuals don't know their place. Not like you and JoJo you two are great, I just don't see why Mikey complains so much." I said throwing an arm across her shoulders. "Have you seen Mike?"

"No, but I found some bolt cutters, they were in the basement." Completely off topic, but yay!

"Alrighty then, you keep a hold of Ty and I'll cut poor Alex free of the deranged bitch, I suppose I can only blame myself for not keeping her busy."

I sighed taking the bolt cutters from Danny. We trudged upstairs and found them in Alex's bed room again. She had him pinned down on the bed and he was mortified. She was straddling his waist and I knew exactly what she was trying to do. The horny little cow.

"Tyler get off him. There is a child present." She whipped her head round grinning mischievously .

"I'm not doing anything." She said batting her eyes at us innocently.

"Danny would you please?" She jumped on the bed and tackled Ty. Ty thought it was a bit of fun not seeing that I had walked to Alex.

"Stick your arm out sweetie. No the other one." Why would I want his other arm, where they all so stupid. He did so and I took the bolt cutters to them.

"NO LOU!" Ty shrieked as I cut through them. Alex sprang from the bed doing a little happy dance.

"I'm FREEEEEEE, you can't get me la, la, la, la, laaaaa!" He sang before bolting from the room as Ty removed herself from Danny.

"If you want me I shall be committing suicide and it's all your fault!" She flicked her and sauntered from the room.

"Ok sure. Didn't know you could do death by chocolate and energy drinks!" I called after her. Stupid overly dramatic musi!

Before I turned back round to Danny, Swoggle waddled past. I needed him in case I accidentally killed any musi. But as I stepped out he'd vanished. How on earth did he do that? I could hear the stupid Hannah Montana music from in the attic and remembered I'd taped up Cena and let Kane attack him. Maybe I had let him suffer enough, nobody deserves to listen to her for this long. I walked in expecting to see Cena a bloody mess on the floor begging the music to stop. But he was fine well still begging with his eyes for the music to stop, but he physically was fine. I was puzzled I expected total carnage and instead found Kane asleep on the floor sucking his thumb fat lot of good the devils favourite demon was.

"Get up you lazy ass son of a bitch!" he didn't move at all so I booted him in the back and he rolled over. He rolled over? I just kicked him! I looked back up at Cena who I had actually come for. The music was doing my head in so I turned it off. Cena was thanking me with his eyes.

"Alright! I'll un-tape you." I ripped the tape and enjoyed myself as he shrieked every time.

"You know you're mean? That was horrible of you and then the music and then Kane!" 0.0 "Seriously?"

"Oh stop ya whining." I didn't have the patience for this. I walked out just as Kane sat bolt upright and Cena screamed like a little girl. Hehe now Kane would beat him up, they did say music calmed the beast and I guess it was true. Just who'd have thought Hannah Freaking Montana's greatest hits would be the music to do it? I walked back down stairs heading for the kitchen when,

"LOU please stop her. I'm begging you, please for the love of humanity don't let her hurt me!" Jericho dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around my waist. He looked up at me giving me puppy dog eyes. AW damn it why did I have to be a sucker for nice eyes?

"Fine." I said as JoJo skidded into the room shooting daggers at me, well more at Jericho for worming his way out of a beating. I didn't like the look she was giving us. Nor the fact her eyes were changing to that creepy freaking grey they go before she does some serious damage. She stalked back out swinging the bat that was now covered in nails into the wall. Ouch this wasn't going to be pretty whatever she did.

"I Love you Lou." Jericho cried getting up and hugging me tightly. He kissed the top of my head continuously and wouldn't let go of me. "You saved me, you actually saved me."

I felt kind of good, he was very happy that I'd saved him and the continuous compliments that sounded genuine that were spewing out of his mouth, well what girl doesn't love flattery? I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass for some juice.

"Nobody move or The Miz gets it!" JoJo screamed and Mike whimpered. I dropped the glass it shattering on the floor and turned to JoJo.

"You wouldn't!" She smirked at me, yes she would. Jericho was still clinging to me and between him and Mike, Mike wins every time. I pulled Jericho off me with a great amount of effort and dumped his ass on the floor next to JoJo.

"Gimmie Mike." She released him and I grabbed a hold of him.

"See I always get my way and it means everyones happy."

"LouLou please." I completely ignored Jericho looking over Mike for any injuries JoJo may have inflicted.

"You just saved me from that freak?" He looked puzzled and he was pouting, awww, so cute. I hugged him tightly ignoring the screams from Jericho.

"I think it's best if you stay with me till later."

"And why is that?" He asked getting a little uppity.

"LOU. I'M HERE!" I grinned at the sound of Cookies (Courtneys) voice.

"HI COOKIE IN THE KITCHEN! Because my dear awesome Miz she doesn't like you very much and if given the opportunity she'll hurt you, badly." He blanched and clung to my arm which was the response I was looking for as Cookie walked in.

**~Courtney~**

I walked into se kitchen to see once again Lou clamped onto Mike, ug, I had to refrain from puking, considering my 3 bottles of Orange lucozade (The Coke is the same as the Coca Cola brand! What's the freaking difference!) , 3 bars of Milka choco (God bless the man who invented this. I'm not even religious and I'm saying that!) and 4 white choco KitKat bars (Hmmmm, yummy) was not pretty looking combo. I slid into the kitchen, like I had socks on and ended going face first into the fridge. "Ouch." I heard someone mutter.

"What is she, 5?" Asked Chris, I was standing up. I know I'm young, gorgeous and a midget (I'm 5 feet tall! Woohoo!) but I am not 5!

"I'm 13 actually. Turning 14 in June. So ha!" I stated. Lou was ignoring me to stare at Mike, full of want.

" Puke fest." I coughed. Then I really coughed.

"Cookie, where's my chocolate?" asked Jojo, forgetting bout Chris who took the opportunity to scramble. I pointed through the door where I had 3 bags full ( Okay dodgy moment I know!). Lou was completely oblivious to everyone except Mike who was now really scared and creeped.

"Help me," he mouthed. I shook my head laughing. I ran out and left them to it.

"Mamma C's coming to find you!" I murmured, looking for someone to torture.

"Hey!" I end up being pulled into a cupboard by someone.

"He-llo!" Evan had pulled me. Yes! man this guy is cute. He just plain outright snogged me then. Oh Yes! Best First Kiss Ever! My boyfriend would kill me. Ah well. Which turned out into a snog out session. Until someone opened the door. That someone cleared their throat and we looked at them.

"Oh it's you." Bastard.

"Yes its me. What are you doing?" He asked, I felt like swinging for him. I certainly would if he wanted to play 20 questions.

"What its look like I'm doing?" Hehehe sarcastic bitch I is. He yanked me out and shut the door. "Dude!"

"You are 13!"

"You are not my brother! It's just a snog, its not like I'm having sex with im jeez. " He surprised the hell out of me then as once again I was snogging him. I pulled away.

"Hypocrite."

I walked off and started searching. For someone to torture. Barrett! Who I found on the couch snoring like a road hog. I sprinted to the kitchen where I saw Lou and Mike having a snog out.

"Yuck!" I started searching for a black marker. Hopefully permanent.

"Aha! Still Icky." I took it and went back to Barrett. Then I noticed, he was wearing a button down shirt. Oh this is going to be fun. I started unbuttoning his shirt and left it open. If you think I am going to whore myself out to this man, you got another thing coming. Now That is icky! And totally Kelly Kelly. I took the lid off the marker and started drawing an elaborate arrow on his bare chest. I wrote Smallest Dick Ever on his chest and Wanker on his forehead. And a moustache like the classics. I chucked the marker at his forehead and cowered behind the couch.

"Oh man!" I bit my lip to stop myself from bursting into laughter. I ran up the stairs and hid in Mikey's closet. "Courtney Louise!" How the hell does he know my middle name! Wait a minute, its on my profile. Blonde moment! Wait, no its not, my nicky is. What in the purple hell? He sounds like my mother! I sneaked out and went looking for Chris so I could terrorise him. I found him terrorising the twinks.

"Hey boys." I shot a death glare at Chris. "Hypocrite."

"Hey Cookie, ya seen Evi?" Asked Cody. Dayumm he is cute. Chris shot me a look. For the sake of my own sanity, screw that, for my arse to remained unkicked, I shook my head.

"Sorry, boys. I wish I could say I have. I'll give a shout, if I do. Holla." I walked off, trying to find someone to annoy.

"Shit. Classics homework. Double shit. Maths homework. Bollocks. Revision. Double bollocks, Careers homework." Man, I hate my school. Never signing up for anything ever. Again. Never double damn it ever. I hate homework.

"Hey, Cookie!" I turned round and found Ste.

"Heya, Ste. Why you out of your closet?" Ste rarely comes out, even though Jojo knows he's there. I hoped Barrett hadn't bored him enough. Funnily enough, just like magic I heard a metallic clink outside.

"What the hell!" I sprinted into Mikey's garden and grabbed the snoggers as well to see my entire musi and OC crew in the back yard with a submarine hatch coming out of the grass.

"Okay, now this just got even weirder. What in the name of purple are you guys doing here. I thought I told you to never use that!"

"You knew bout that thing?" Lou asked me. Oh c'mon. I know everything that goes on with my musi. Creepily enough. It's real creepy. I laughed nervously.

"More like she helped built it." My Wendy muse decided to add.

"I'm so feeding you to Mel when we get home." I threatened. Mel is my totally rare white tiger. She loves eating people and will not hesitate to eat Wendy. Hell, she ate my Barbie, Evie, Rosa (Why she was hanging round my place instead of screwing either Primo or Epico I will never know!) and Chris Jericho (I have a thing for hot canadians so why was he there, I do not know. I have Jay-Jay and Edgy to compensate for him!) musi.

"Wow, you're a bitch." he was so being coated in honey. Mel loves honey.

"Wow, you're ginger. I am so going to kill you. And Why in the purple heck are you guys here." I love tormenting my musi. Zack my OC older brother and Cody's older twin decided to speak up now.

"Zackary Joseph Runnels. Why am I surprised?"

"We needed your help. JayLeigh and Scott are threatening to take over London and Jay's off fighting Jamie. JJ's screaming at Joni and everything's going down." Oh jeez.

"Bloody heck. The one day I get out of the hellhole and that's the day JayLeigh and Scott decide to take over London.

"Wait a minute, who broke them out of jail?" I could sense the WTF? and the Eh? behind me from Ste, Lou and Mike. "It can't have been Kal, Jesse or Jake. They're with Sianie in Miami. At least I think they are, with Sian anything can happen. "

"Annica, Alex and Chrissie." Enough said. Long story short, my OC Jay-Marie has 1 sextuplet brother, JJ and 4 sextuplet sisters, JayLeigh, Jessie-Jay, Jaymie and Jaymie-Leigh. They have 2 step brothers Alex and Dom and 5 stepsisters, Annica, Amethyst, Crystal, Emerald & Diamond. Jay was dating Jamie Tyler and her sisters were dating Scott, Kallum, Jesse & Jake, Jamie's brothers. Annica hates Jay cuz she had Jamie first. Alex is just a bastard. However Jamie ruined his and Jay's relationship when he ran off with JJ's ex-gf Joni Prince. Chrissie is a cow who hates Jay and Lila, (Jay's best friend for lifey and not Eila who was separated from Lila at this point when this part happened.) so cuz she hated Jay and Lila she let loose a few secrets that were meant to stay that way. Not that I can exactly remember what they are but hey. At least they stay secret, kind of. Anyway, JayLeigh and Scott are kinda the bad couple and so spent a good few years in jail for B&E and other various bad shit.

"Point taken, Code 5 and get them to do Plan Pricele$$. That will get rid of them and hopefully plonk them on Mars. I hope." I answered.

"You have to come though, you're the only one with the code for the weapons in the submarine. " Security is a bastard.

"You have weapons in that thing? And you complain bout Dean." Lou interrupted.

"Hey, you give them to him, I have a secret code which only I know, and if you don't stop snogging Mike and presenting us with a snog'n'upchuck fest I will chuck one of you in Mel's cage."

"Good point." hahaha.

"Who's Mel?" Asked Ste, still so confused.

"My totally rare and extremely awesome white pet Tiger and believe me cuz my PJ muse never freaking feeds her she's always hungry for fresh meat."

"Don't you feed her Wendy?" I burst out into laughter, Mike knows me well. I applaud you good man. "She can't digest him poor thing. The last time I tried that, he ended up, soaked in saliva and with ripped clothes. I smiled. I love Melly.

"That was after he shagged Cody wasn't it?" Lou laughed. I nodded. Mike and Ste just looked so confused.

"Man's got needs!" We heard Wendy shout.

"Well, then you go to Jamezy! Not Coddles!" Lou shouted. I swear she said what I was thinking. Kai and JJ really were rubbing off on us. Oh yikezyz spikezyz.

"Fine. May as well go save shitty London." I climbed into the submarine.

"Wait, what the heck does that thing do anyway?" asked Ste. I looked at Zack, wondering how to explain this.

"It takes us under the ocean from the little green out side my block of flats to here. Happy?" Ste nodded. "Good, good good. Holla peeps!" I slammed the hatch down and went to go save London from JayLeigh, Scott, Annica, Alex and Chrissie. Oh joy.

**~Mikey~**

I slam the door shut behind me as I race into the house, the whole saxophone section of my jazz band piling in with me. We all stop, trying to catch our breath. Joey glares up at me.

"Dude, really? Because of you Mr. Leblanc was ready to shove drumsticks up all of our a-"

"Paris, shut up!" He rolls his eyes at the use of my name for him, "You know damn well that that cheap ass was not going to waste his precious drumsticks on your flat ass."

"You really need to work on your timing better though, Mikey," Adam starts. Well you know what, he needs to work on shaving his long, hairy legs, because he sits right next to me and it feels like a caterpillar is inching up me.

"Young lady, Ms. Tibbles says that the next time you show up late and get us in shit bayou without a fan boat, Imma bend y'all over my knee and give ya a reason to be crying the way you was," Reginold, oh no wait, I'm sorry, not Reginold, Ms. Tibbles fusses at me. I glare at him. I was not crying.

"Get the hell out my house," I say tiredly opening the door and ushering them out. They all file out slowly, grumbling about my punctuation, and shit. Blah, blah, blah, go skin a damn catfish.

"Stephen told me you were crying,"

I jump, spinning around to see Lou.

"I was not crying. Those bastards don't know what the hell they're talking about, hell, did you not just hear him refer to himself as Ms. Tibbles? The dude's insane, and Stephen lives in a closet for Nimbeaux's sake!" I growl, rolling my eyes.

Er-Wait! My eyes train on the window, or more specifically what's outside the window.

"Uh, Lou, what's that?" I say pointing to the window. I'm kinda scared to go see what it actually might be. One thing you must learn to live in this house: No matter how much you might try and convince yourself you want to know what's going on, you don't. You never do. Just ignore it and sniff candles.

Lou freezes in her spot as I look back to her.

"Uh...I don't know. How was jazz band? Good? Awesome! See you later, bye guys! Come on Ty, it's time to go!" She yelled in one breath as Ty came racing down the stairs and the two were just a blur as they cut it out the door. The house is rather quiet, so, hey, I'm satisfied, should I really look out the window just to piss myself off? Well, I really should check and see what's up in my yard...but then again I should also get to sleep...Sleep wins, I can get po'd tomorrow when the musi wake up! It's not like I wasn't going to anyway...

I start to make my way upstairs when something rushes past me.

"Mikey, help!" Chris yelled as he raced down the stairs. Dammit, was Jojo still after him?

"I'm going to kill you! Who the hell do you think you are, putting your dirty mouth on my girl?" Evan, not Jojo yelled as he came down the stairs in a blur, chasing after Chris.

"Evan, get back here!" Kofi yelled, as he and the other twinks raced after their friend. As Cody runs past, I catch him by the shoulder.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask him. He struggles to catch his breath before speaking.

"Courtney came over and apparently while Mike and Lou were making out in the kitchen, Court found Evy while we were playing hide and seek and-"

"You four are grown men, what the hell were you doing playing hide and seek in the first place?" I ask, confused...Okay, not so confused, these are the twinks we're talking about. Cody glared at me.

"Not, the point. Continuing, those two started making out and Chris found them and kissed Court and-"

"Ew. Chris is hot and all, but he is waaaay to old for that. Evan can make an acception, because there is no way in hell that he, or any of you twinks are actually older than 8," Cody's jaw locked in place as he practically seethed at me. My bad, forgot, Coddles is a genius, so he does not like to be interrupted...

"Now, Evan's pissed at Chris for kissing Court. Oh, and Danny found some wire cutters-"

"What? Dang flammit! How the hell'd she find them?" Cody shrugged.

"Gah!...Anything else I need to know?"

He shook his head slowly, before he just stopped altogether. His head snapped up and he stared at me wide eyed, a worried expression on his face.

"Courtney brought Jojo some choc-"

"MIKEY! LOOKY WHAT I FOUND! THIS BINDER HAS ALL THE BACKUPS OF YOUR FICS!"

Cody and I snap our heads around in time to see Jojo running from the kitchen, her face covered in chocolate. Dammit! Freak's on a sugar high! Wait a minute...That's the binder with the copies of the MSOIA Mentors series in it...The same binder that has all the info about J and D's mentor choices, and the final choices in it...

"Jojo! Put that back!" I yell, taking a step down the stairs glaring at her. She smiles at me, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"But I wanna-"

She has no time to finish as I take a leap over the railing of the staircase, tackling her to the floor and grabbing the binder.

"You cannot touch this! Never!" I yell, standing up and running off down the hall before she has the time to react. I race away, laughing maniacally and escape into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. Hehe, damn all the musi, I won this round. Yeah, so I'm in the dark and talking to myself, but hey, I get bragging rights. That totals up to Musi: 2, writer: 3.

"Yeah, buddy!" I cheer, doing a little dance in the dark of the bathroom...Wait, not dark. A soft red light comes on to my side and I slowly stop dancing. I really don't want to look over, but I do anyway. My head turns slowly to look at my company, and staring back at me is a paint covered face, smiling at me ,teeth bared, holding a candle stick.

"Boo-"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" I fumble with the door knob, trying to get myself out and in the process, I cut my hand on the uplifted metal. Panicking, I try and ram my way through. As my shoulder makes contact with the wood, I feel it partly dislodge again from it's socket and I let out a loud string of curses. That now makes musi and writer : zilch, BoogeyMan:He can take whatever he wants so long as he gets the hell out. Damn this downstairs bathroom.

**Uh...R&R please? And maybe an icepack despite my earlier protests...XD**


	6. Where in the Hell have I been?

**A/N:Haha, I'm back! Not that I ever actually left, I mean I was on ff...was I doing what I was supposed to be doing? No, but still, I was indeed here.**

**Do I really need to put a disclaimer? I mean we all know I'm always broke! And now I'm puppyless too! Oh well, I don't own nobody or nothing but the general idea that Brock Lesnar, though a great athlete, resembles an ugly, oversized, white gorilla. Someone's probably gonna claim that too though, so moving on...**

I stood behind the doorframe, partially shielded from sight as I stared across the landing into the living room. For whatever reason, I hadn't been able to tear my eyes of the girl sitting on the couch playing video games for the past half an hour. Suddenly, she pauses the game and turns her head my direction.

"You know you've only blinked about three times since you started staring at me nearly forty five minutes ago?" She asks," It's kinda freaky, so if you could just stop?"

I don't say anything, just continue to stare at her as she turns back to her video game. She plays for about five more minutes, the room silent, other than the sounds of the game ringing out before she throws the controller on the ground and marches up to me.

"I swear, for the love of xbox live, stop it. NOW, before I fucking kill you!" she growled at me. My brow furrowed as I looked up at her, my arms crossed over my chest.

"What?" She yelled, shoving me back against the wall. As my back hits the wall, I hold my hands up in innocence.

"Hey, bruh, calm down! It's just-"

"What?" She growls," It's just that what?"

I find myself staring oddly at her again before responding,"I'm just trying to figure some stuff out is all! All right? I'm not trying to freak you out or make you feel unwelcome or anything, I'm just confused, is all."

"Confused about what?" She asks me impatiently.

"About what exactly I'm supposed to be doing with you. I mean, I don't know you. You just got here and I'm supposed to be finishing you're story. I don't want to jack it up for you. Do you have any ideas for it that you want to pass by me?"

"Yeah, in fact I do. Idea number one: Get out of my face and leave me the hell alone!" She growled slowly. I crossed my arms over my chest as a pout came over my face.

"You're bitter!" I told her. She scoffed, laughing at me.

"I'm bitter? You're a cold, mean, sarcastic bitch! You know it, I know it, everyone in this corrupted ass house knows it! So don't you dare try and deny it and don't you dare come in here judging me, because you don't know me," She growled, pushing back on me, before rolling her eyes and stepping away, back to her game.

I glare at the back of her head. I know I don't know her, that's why I was in here! Ugh, damn musi! Leaving the living room, I go into the kitchen, my jaw muscles tense with anger. Leaning against the litchen sink I grind my teeth together. Out of all my musi, she's been giving me the most hell and I barly even know the chick. If you were guessing that was Jojo, Danny, or Sunny, think again, I know too damn much about those three. Meet the latest addition to the Home for Hostile Sociopaths, AJ Ridley. Sound familiar? It should, she's the new superstar in Enigmatic Kaneanite's fic Saving the Enigma, which she let me adopt a while ago. If you're wondering why she doesn't like me, your guess is as good as mine, I mean look at me! I'm adorable, how could you not like me?

That there though was crossing the line a bit. I mean, sure, it wasn't that bad, and yeah, my original freaks have done worse, but that's because I'm messy! I usually start it first! Which is the reason only maybe total five of my musi can stand me, those five being Randy, Sheamus, Zeke, Rey, and Batista. Everyone else, I've had a few bouts with, Jojo probably being the only exception. But I swear, I've done nothing to ARid (as I like to call her, despite protests), to piss her off... nothing yet anyway, that usually comes after we've gotten at least two chapters of the story done and posted...She just doesn't like me. I'm trying hard to work with her, but she hates my guts. I can't say I like her too much right now either. A maniacal smile comes over my face as a thought enters my mind. I reach over to the cabinet above the sink, rifling quickly through it before finding what I need and smirking: a pack of smoke bombs.

"Why in the hell are there smoke bombs in the kitchen cabinet? Isn't that a huge fire hazard?" I jump at the voice, turning around, finding Serge staring confused at me, Mike not far behind him, rolling his eyes at me. Well damn you too, bruh.

"You say it as though I had Black Cat brand fireworks over the stove. They're just smoke bombs. And it's less of a fire hazard than having them closer to Jojo, the twinks, or Kane's rooms," I explain, searching the countertop for matches. Serge nods as he walks up next to me.

"Well what are you doing with those?"

"Exacting my revenge on the bitch in the living room,"

"What did Jojo do this time?" He asked, his lips turning up into a small smile at the corner.

"Not Jojo this time. ARid,"

"What did she do?" He asked as he went to lean in the doorway, looking out at her quietly, " She doesn't look like she's caused that much trouble,"

"She called me a cold, mean, sarcastic bitch. Can you believe that?" I growl, taking a few matches out of the box. After awhile when Serge didn't answer, I looked up to see him avoiding my eyes, his face turning slightly red and I narrowed my eyes as Mike qalked up behind me, a monster in one hand and a bag of chips in the other.

"Absoposilutely, I can believe that," Mike reassured me through a mouthful of chips. I glared at him as he continued on.

Marching over to the door that separated me from ARid, I called loudly through it.

"Hey AJJJJJJJJ?"

"What do you want?"

I snickered as I poked my head through the door to find her glaring at me.

"You were wrong. I'm not a cold, mean, sarcastic bitch. I'm a bitch that's sarcastic, mean-" I swiped the match against the box, and smirked as it caught fire. Bringing the match to the string of the smokebomb, it lit up, "And smoking hot!"

She stared at me, irritated, but her expression changed as the smokebomb flew from my hand into the living room, leaving a trail of what I like to call shit green colored smoke as it flew.

"Mikey! I'm going to kill you!" She yelled and as I saw her jump up from her seat and try to maneuver through the fog, I pushed Mike in along with her.

"Mikey, what the hell, I-"

"That's what you get for your shit, boy!" I shouted, slamming the door shut after him. The door started to reopen as the two pushed against it and my eyes widened as I slammed my back against it, trying against all odds to keep it closed.

"What are you doing? Do you know how pissed they're gonna be?" Serge growled at me, panicked.

"Does it look like I care? Now hand me that chair right there?" I say, pointing to one of the chairs behind him at the kitchen table as the door continued to buck and tremble behind me with each hit either Miz or AJ gave to it. Rolling his eyes, he grabbed it, sliding it over to me. I quickly pulled away, pushing the chair under the doorknob and angling it so that they couldn't get out. Serge stared at me, bewildered as I moved away from the door, Miz and AJ shouting profane things at me through the door.

"Won't they suffocate in there?" He asked, urgently. I thought about it. That was a good question. Eventually, I shrugged.

"Can musi suffocate from smokebombs?...Oh well, they can always leave out the front door," I decided. His eyes only widened at this. Rolling my own, I start to make my way upstairs, Serge following behind me.

"Can you help me with something?" I ask him as we make it into my room.

"It depends on what,"

"The prologue for MSOIA, chapter one of the twinks' fic, the next chapter of Captive, a oneshot, and this other fic idea I had?" I say, going through the long list of incomplete things in my head.

"Forgetting something?" He asks, looking at me as we reach the platform. I nod as we walk to my room.

"Probably. Wanna enlighten me?"

"Saving the Enigma?" He reminds me. I nod slowly before stopping and shaking my head.

"I'm actually doing pretty good with chapter four of that. But since SOMEONE wants to act the damn fool, they'll be sitting in a smoked out living room with a bitchy Miz. So there!" I gripe, crossing my arms over my chest before falling back into my computer chair and sighing happily.

"So why was she mad at you then if it's almost done?" He asks, sitting back on a fluffy green chair in the corner.

"Beats me. One of you's always mad at me though. You get used to it once you see how unbased most of it is..." I mumble. Serge continues to talk behind me but I drown him out at the sight in front of me, my mouth watering in anticipation.

On the desk in front of me sits an old, beaten and bruised compaq laptop. It's dusty, it's been to the shop about twice a month over the course of two years, and there are plenty keys missing. There are scratches across the screen and I know for a fact that if I were to get on it now and stay on for about an hour, the battery would get overheated and I'd have to turn it off and let it rest for another three hours. Despite all this, that banged up, shitty looking laptop has to be the most beautiful thing in the world to me right now. Do you know why? Because it's my laptop, my baby, and we've been through a lot together. Who gives a flying oreo about keys with all the letters on them, or keys at all, or the newest microsoft word, or an updated internet explorer? Not me, because I sit here, guessing which faded key is which letter, typing stories up on windows notebook and posting them on the same version of internet explorer that was out in the year 2006. That computer right there in front of me was my first personal computer and I wouldn't trade it for an ipad(i'd probably break one anyway...not the point!). Until the day the battery overheats and burns itself out for good, this is my computer. And if you don't think that even after that I'll be sitting there trying to make it work still...

"Mikey!"

"Huh?" I snap out of my thoughts and look up at Serge as he pouts back at me.

"Are you even listening to me?" he syas with big eyes. I blink, trying to hold back a laugh. I don't know for sure if he was trying to be mad or what, but that face was so freaking adorable that it was hilarious. He sounds like a pouty four year old, good Lordy, help the boy...

"Yeah, m-hm!" I nod, biting on my lip as that laugh still wants to burts through. Serge stares at me stonefaced before glaring. I think he might have figured out I was laughing at him as he stomps out the door, muttering something about hard headed bastards, the rest in spanish. Hmpf, well lots of love to you too, cutie.

Either way, I smile, looking back to my laptop and pressing the power button. I smile wider as I hear the churning of the little engine as it powers up. The lights on the screen come up and I let out a little squeak of joy. Now I get to do more updates! I mean obviously, I had a computer while this one was out, considering we dropped this one of months ago and MSOIA was updated a few weeks ago, but I didn't like the other one. It was my mom's new pc and yeah it was cool and had recent updates and all that good stuff, but trying to type on that damn thing? Nuh-uh, can't be done. The keys on my computer are all ready and easy to press and it only took a feather light brush of your fingertip for them to work. The keys on my mom's are all new and unused and it missed letters if you didn't press hard enough. Placing my main purple flashdrive into the usb port, I pull up the files for both Captive and MSOIA.

I look a the last few lines I wrote for chapter 15 of Captive:

_"No," Lita shook her head, " More than usual. In fact there's something that I need to tell you about him. I think Randy may be putting Mickie in more danger than he realizes."_

_Kane looked up at the diva and when he saw she wasn't joking, he straightened up._

_"Talk."_

I squint my eyes down at the document. No one get mad at me, but honestly, I forget where in the hell I had planned to go with that. I know for sure that there had been a plan...at one point...maybe...I don't remember! Gah, i'm sure it'll come back to me at some point... Well until then, let's work on chapter 16, I know I started something for it, I mean, there's a doc right there for it! I open that one up and stare at it. It's blank.

"Who in the hell makes a word doc and then doesn't write anything _at all _in it?" I growl, frustrated.

"That would be you, my dear Princess," A thick accent drawls out as Sheamus walks up into the doorway.

"Hey Stephen! What're you doing out?" I ask him as he canters on in and sits down on my bed, grabbing one of the thousands of binders of the bedside table.

"Chris is in hiding so I figured you'd need some help with the fics," He explained.

"He's _still _ hiding?" I ask, incredulously. Sheamus nodded, leafing through the pages of the binder. Chris had a...well, a bit of an incident with some of AJ(EnigmaticKanenaite, now KanelovesTristen, AJ, not my oc AJ)'s musi and they're out to get him. I'd tell you more, but it's quite a long story and it's really up to AJ to decide if and when she feels like spilling.

"Okay, so what are we working on, kid?And do I finally get to do something other than sit here and be the sexiest thing in this house?" He laughed and I flashed him a look.

"We're trying to work on Captive, but first, let us discuss," I proclaim, spinning around in my seat and looking at me. He raises a brow, leaning back onto the bed.

"What exactly are we discussing?" He asks carefully. You see, he knows the deal in this house: tread carefully when questioning anything in this house, for you may regret ever asking.

"Everything and not a damn thing," I respond, staring at my sparkly purple nails. He nods, snorting out a laugh as I open up the work in a progress of the MSOIA prologue on my laptop.

"Alright, so I heard something about you finally revealing Jojo and Danny's mentors for MSOIA?" He questioned, looking at expectantly.

"This is true. Next chapter, all shall be revealed,"

"Well since I'm your main writing muse couldn't you tell me now?" He asks, wiggling his brows.

"Nope." I smile easily and turn back to typing...and erasing...and typing again...and erasing even more...

"What? Why not?" He grumbles.

"Well for one, you aren't my main writing muse. You're my backup main writing muse. Christina's my main writing muse, but as we've already discussed, he's currently m.i.a." I explain. Don't say it people, because as aggravating, and bitching, and diarrhea inducing as my Chris muse is, he's probably one of the biggest helps to me in here. Mainly it's because he's one of the few who are as much of a perfectionist as I am, though it's in a totally unorthodox kind of way. Most of my other musi say it's really just because we were both born with the same sarcastic ass and need to piss people off...Whichever, he's a big help. Here's the thing though, if I could trade sheamus for Chris as my main writing helper, I'd do it in a heartbeat. That man is fine as baby hair. So why don't I, you ask? Well, like I said, the dude's hot, he'd distract me too much. I mean, yeah Chris is hotter than Mr. Leblanc's face after I dropped one of the school's old tenors, but he has that high strung attitude and loud ass mouth that'll keep me from staring at him when I'm supposed to be writing, whereas I could just stare and talk to Sheamus all day. Besides, me and Chris' arguments usually lead to something pretty cool, like an idea for a fight scene or some high tension fic or whatever.

"Details, details...So what about Captive?"

"Ah, you see, I have something really cool planned for that!" I smile, getting excited.

"Really? Do tell," He chuckles and I stop.

"I can't..."

"Why not? Is it only for your's and Chris' ears too?" He grumbles. I shake my head no. "What then?"

"I forget..." I blurb out, hunching my shoulders, "But I promise, it's gonna be really cool!"

Stephen sighs from his spot, shaking his head and mumbling as I turn back to my computer. I read over a part of the MSOIA prologue and frown. I honestly don't know where the hell I plan on going with this...Well I know but...oh good goofy, let me not start or I'll have every last one of you reviewing the same damn phrase: _What in the blue, bloody, constipated ass hell?_

"Oh hey!" I turn around as Sheamus speaks up. He's smiling wide at me and again, that rule comes into play here, tread carefully with the questions...

"What?" I ask cautiously, staring over at him. Although he is one of the normal...well _the_ normal muse I have, there are always times, even with him, that I regret ever asking any questions.

"I finished that thing I was working on for you. You wanna see?" He seems really excited, already heading out the door before even getting my answer. I stare wide eyed at him.

"What thing?" I ask confused. He stops in the doorway and sighs irritably.

"Remember, in chapter one?" He reminds me. I think back to chapter one of this diary.

When I finally accept that I'm not gonna remember no matter how hard I try, I let my hand wander back to my laptop as Sheamus looks away impatiently and quickly open up chapter one.

_"Hey Stephen," I smile walking in._

_"Hey, Princess, come here," He smiles at me and scooches over for me to lay down next to him. I crawl in and snuggle up next to him as he wraps an arm around me._

_"Whatchya working on?"_

_"It's a secret,"_

_"Friends don't keep secrets,"_

_"Well this secret is a surprise for you,"_

_"Ooh...can I see?"_

_"But then it won't be a surprise!"_

_"Sure it will,just give her a few days and she'll forget she ever even came in here," Chris says plopping down on the other side of me, squishing me between him and Sheamus._

Hm...Well I'm glad Chris isn't here. Then he'd say I told you so. Then I'd have to maim the sexy bitch.

"Yeah, I remember," I say, discreetly closing the document.

"You're a damn lie, you peeked," He said matter of factly. Well screw you, you big sexy white man. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Are you going to sit here and accuse me of stuff or are you going to go get the damn whatever the hell it is?" I growl. The smile comes back to his face and walks quickly out of the room.

All is quiet...well all is not blaringly loud...okay, it's not so loud that I'm about to get arrested, but all is quieter than usual as I stare at my laptop screen. From my seat, my eyes flick quickly over to the hall and when I see that no one's there, a wide grin comes over my face. I lean over my computer, running my hands softly over the keys and pressing a kiss to the screen before pulling away and smiling leisurely.

"I missed you sooo much. Please, don't ever get sick on me again! If I have to see you feel the pain you did being in that cold, old shop again, all alone, I don't...I don't know what I'd do!" I fake cry, wrapping my arms around the laptop.

"Well someone's got separation anxiety," I jump at the sudden voice and my eyes fly up, seeing a confused looking Batista in the door way.

"How in the blue hell do you manage to do that?" I shriek, throwing my hands up. He just furrows his brow at my outburst.

"Do what?"

"Pop up out of nowhere without getting your oversized, roided up ass noticed!" I say, grasping my rapidly beating heart. He flashes me a quick smile before continuing on down the hall. Okaaaay...

Just then, Sheamus re-entered, his laptop in hand, a smile on his face. He leaned down next to me, placing the laptop in my hands and directing me to the right folder and document. I started to read over the fic and I could feel him bouncing around in anticipation behind me. As I slowly made my way to the bottom of the page, I stopped.

"So? What d'ya think?" He asked hopefully. I looked up at him, my face straight and he stopped moving.

"Where in the hell do you come up with this stuff?" He opens his mouth about to defend his story when I smile," Get Wade. We need to edit and post."

"Yes! Micks, I love ya!" He shouts, doing a little happy dance. I stare at him for a while and start to feel the drool running down my lip. Okay, snapping out of it.

"Go get Wade, fool!" I laugh as he races out the room. Looking back to the laptop, I smile. This I could roll with...

So what is it that Sheamus wrote that's so completely awesome? You'll just have to wait til me, Wade, and him finish editing it. And yay! My bffwmmwtphiampat is back on ff! I wuv you EK! Or now KanelovesTristen...or KaneTristenlove...gr, why'd you pick such a complicated name?


	7. Unstable

"OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!"

My eyes snapped open and into a glare at the wall across from me. Turning around to face the door I had been leaning against, I punched it hard. This in turn only caused the doorknob to rattle and the occupant of the room to go into another string of curses. Danny and Sunny, both sitting beside me, sighed in frustration. We were all three currently sitting cross legged on the floor, backs against the door of the downstairs bathroom; home to most injuries in this house. I looked up as the sound of footsteps padding quickly down the hall reached my ears. Evan came into view at the edge of the hallway and seeing the door still rattling and hearing Jojo screaming madly behind it, he sighed, continuing his way towards us.

"She still won't listen?" He asked as he sat down across from us, back pressed to the opposite wall.

"Nope," I sighed.

"We almost got through to her, but then SOMEONE just had to go and bitchslap her across the mouth," Danny growled, throwing an irritated glance at Marisol. All sets of eyes in the hall immediatley flew to the grumbling latina.

"What?" She growled, "She told me that the real reason Randy avoids me isn't because I'm underage, it's because I'm a vain bimbo of a makeup artist intern and a bossy wannabe stuck in my own conceited little world. Can you believe that?"

"Yes. Yes I can," Evan nodded. Marisol gaped at him, looking as though she were ready to jump over both me and Danny to wring his neck. Noticing the look, Evan quickly tried to correct himself, " I mean, I can believe how she said that. You guys know how she is when she's pissed off, she doesn't mean any of it."

That's not what he meant and he knows it...

"If she'd shut up and listen though, she'd have no reason to be mad," Marisol growled. All of us nodded in agreement. Danny sighed.

"What are we supposed to do? She won't calm down long enough to hear any of us out. Mikey, she was born from your imagination, can't you do something?" Danny asked. All of them looked over at me and I let my head fall into my own lap.

"Don't you think I've been trying? I can't tell her directly; every time I get near her, she nearly bites my head off. You and Sunny have tried to tell her, but obviously, sending the two of you in at the same time was a HUGE mistake since _someone_ can't control their temper," Marisol fixes me with a glare as I continue, " All of the twinks have tried-"

"Not a twink," Evan said rolling his eyes at me.

"And we all know how well that went," I continue, remembering the fight that ensued almost immediatley between them all after Jojo managed to somehow convince Kofi that Alex stole his ipod to give to Cody for his birthday, who deleted all the songs on it, proclaiming that they were all crap, replacing them with disney movie soundtracks, only to have it stolen by Evan, who supposedly dropped it in the toilet then returned it to Kofi. The kid is slick, I'll give her that.

I'm guessing that you, the reader, are wondering what in the blue hell we're doing now, right? Well, Jojo has snapped. Which is why Danny and Sunny locked her down here in the bathroom. It happened right after took Making Sense Of It All down. In Jojo's corrupted mind, because I didn't immediatley repost it, I'm letting MSOIA and the rest of the fics in the series after it, crumble and die. Everyone involved in the series have been trying for weeks to tell her that the reason it hasn't been reposted yet is because I'm rewriting it. She just won't shut up and listen to me though, she won't listen to any of us. She has however, managed to put nearly everyone down. She mouthed off to me(okay, so that's kind of normal), Sunny, Danny, the twinks, Dave, Sheamus, hell even EK and some of her musi! I get it, she's po'd and she's scared, but everyone is getting tired of her acting like a bitch.

"This is so fricken aggravating..." I mumble, throwing my head back and accidentally hitting it against the door.

"Really? You find it aggravating? You're used to this, she's supposed to like us!" Sunny spat, irritated. I narrow my eyes up at the ceiling. Well, don't I feel loved...

"I'm going to ignore the last part of that comment and go on to say that yes, I do find it aggravating. And the reason, my dear musi, that I find it aggravating is because Jojo is making it extremely hard for me to write her parts of the story. She's just unstable. Sunny," I turn to my two oc's sitting next to me, "You, Danny, Serge, and AJ all have some type of solidity about you guys. Sunny, you're that fashion obsessed, into romance, crazy ex girlfriend type. Danny, despite you're apparent bipolar tendencies,"

The glare she fixes me with could have made a professionally trained ass kicker shit his pants, and the giggles that had started from Sunny and Evan's lips stopped abruptly. If I were a guy, I'd either have a huge set of balls or be an extremely idiotic jerk considering I continued speaking anyway.

"You're obviously, the flirty, sugar coated sweetheart. Serge has his whole soldier thing going on. AJ, she's like the rebellious, long lost Hardy sister. I made Jojo, yet to be frank, I have no idea who the hell she is. I can't write about someone I don't know."

"It looks like Jojo was right, then," Evan sighed, "Jojo and Danny's books are the first two in the series. If we can't get her to listen, then the whole fricken series could die."

Everyone in the hall went silent. Danny started pulling lightly at strands of her hair. Sunny's eyes traced the swirly patterns on her nails. Evan knocked his head softly against the wall over and over again. I stared down at my shoes. There was another option, but I don't know exactly how well it could work. It was really Chris' idea, he told it to me of course before he went M.I.A. I had been struggling even since chapter four of MSOIA and that's when he told me that maybe Danny and Jojo's story wasn't the right fic to kick off the series with.

"Not exactly..." I start, immediatley regretting the words. They all looked up at me, expecting more," You see, I had been thinking for a while now that maybe...we replace MSOIA?"

The chorus of confused and angry shouts and groans and moans and curses and shoes that hit me were too many to be counted. Bastards.

"What do you mean, replace MSOIA?" Danny spat.

"You're seriously that sick of us?" Sunny asked.

"Mikey, I think you're overreacting, just-"

"WILL YOU ALL THREE JUST SHUT DAFUQ UP?" They all quiet down and stare at me like a bunch of deer caught in the headlights, " We need to talk. Now Sunny, go get your brother, Randy, Rey and Dave. Danny, get Jojo out of there in a few minutes. Evan, you go get the rest of the twinks. I have to go find Wade. I want all of you to meet me in the kitchen, got it?"

The three looked from me to each other before slowly nodding. Sunny and Evan reluctantly passed me, heading out to go find the others. Danny looked away, turning for the door to let Jojo out. Growling, I started to head upstairs. I needed my laptop and my binder and no doubt a whole lot of aspirin.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

I sat at the kitchen table, my fingers moving rapidly over the keys of my laptop. It was quite useless for me to be typing so fast though, as for every right letter I pressed, I got about eight more wrong. I continued anyway though, my eyes staying glued to the screen. I was working on a document titled My Characters. There were five different paragraphs on the page, all of them profile descriptions. All but one of them were completed. In the room, someone cleared their throat loudly. Not that I looked up. A few more minutes went by before someone actually spoke.

"What the hell am I in here for?" Wade growled, sitting next to me at the table. Ignoring Wade, I look up and scan the room, making sure everyone needed is present. They were all scattered across the kitchen, for once, serious looks on their faces. My eyes land on Jojo, sitting atop the counter as usual. She glares back at me, eyes icy and bright, arms crossed tightly over her chest. I turn the laptop around so that all of them can see.

"Do you guys know what this is?"

Serge glanced over the laptop screen, his brow furrowed, "Our profiles. Yeah, what about them?"

"They're all finished," I explain. He stares at me cross eyed.

"That's good..."

"No, it's not," I sigh. Serge glances over confused at Rey and Dave, who both shrug. He turned back to me, stammering.

"Uh...yeah, you're right, that's terrible!"

I stopped, glancing up at him.

"Do you know why that's terrible?"

"...No..."

I sigh, "It's terrible because all of them are finished, but one."

Serge still seems lost, but he just nods his head in agreement as he sits back. I look back at Jojo; she's turned away from me and is now playing with her bracelet. I wonder if she'll get po'd if I call her out.. Now's my chance to see.

"Can you guys guess which one of my five oc's doesn't have a solid, finished profile?" I ask, staring straight at Jojo, even as she continues to ignore me and the looks being flashed at her from the others.

"I know, I know, I know! It's Jojo, isn't it?" Alex screamed, raising his hand. He yelps as Kofi, Cody and Evan all land a few good hits to the back of his head, Evan whispering harshly at him to shut up. Hiding a grin that so would not be appropriate for this moment in time, I glance back over at Jojo.

"Jojo?" She looks up, sending me an irritated glance before going back to play with her bracelet."You want to know all what I have written for your profile?"

The girl simply rolls her eyes, looking unconcerned. Danny glances nervously from Jojo over to me. I tell her anyway.

"Jojo Hebert, Age:13, Hometown:New Orleans, Louisiana, Height:5'6, Brand:Smackdown. And for your personality traits: blunt, jokes around a lot, and quick to anger. That's all."

After I finish, the room stays quiet for a good five minutes before she looks up at me. I sit quietly waiting for her to speak.

"So what? It's not like it matters what you have for my profile. You're killing the story off anyway," She bit out coldly.

Now I've been described by more than one person as sarcastic, a bitch, and maybe just an eensty bit mean. I find that those accusations are a huge stretch from the truth, but if in some alternate universe where they were true, I'm still not an idiot. Jojo could try and act like she's pissed off and ready to scalp me all she wants. She could try and hide her feelings and mask her voice, but as slow as everyone says I am, I can tell when these guys are really mad at me, and right now, Jojo isn't really mad at me. In fact, she rarely is. She's just very argumentative. But right now, more than anything, she's upset.

"And here is where the problem comes in..."I start, sitting up straight. Jojo shoots me an irritated look, but I ignore it, "I've tried over and over to tell you that I'm NOT killing MSOIA or any of the fics after it. You just won't listen. I've tried, Danny's tried, Sunny's tried, the twinks have tried. All of us had but you'd rather sit in your little corner and chew peoples' heads off instead of just listen to what we're telling you. No matter what, Making Sense of it All is going to be back on , okay?"

"Then why haven't you put it back up y-"

"Because of you!" I spat, irritated, " You won't cooperate with me. I have nothing on you! Your character is worse than a Mary Jane! You're like a...a...I don't know, like a banana left in the heat for too long; you keep changing and NOT for the better! And like I said before, you don't listen. I've been trying to tell you for weeks that I changed some stuff in the story and I basically kinda restarted it! You wouldn't know that though, because again, you don't listen!"

Looking over at her, she's still glaring at me with that icy front. But she knows and I know, that that's all it is; a front. She slides off the counter and her feet hit the floor. She starts to push past Randy and Dave to get through the doorway. Before she goes, she turns around.

"You ever stop to think that maybe I don't listen to you because you never tell me anything worth hearing?" She bit out. It was probably an attempt to piss me off, but there was currently only one thing on my mind.

"Well here's something that should be worth a little something to you: I'm replacing Making Sense Of It All!" I yell at the back of her head. She freezes in her spot and all the rest of my musi start to bombard me with questions.

"Y-you can't replace Making Sense Of It All!"Serge stammered. I looked over sympathetically at him.

"Yeah. I can," I said solemnly, "And I will if I have to."

"But, what about us? I thought you said that no matter what MSOIA would be back on ff." Sunny asked.

"And it will. Later. When I have the right amount of characters needed for it," I say, throwing a glance at Jojo. She stayed frozen in the doorway, her back to the rest of us, "For now...We're going to have to start off with Serge's fic."

"Like Toy Soldiers? Isn't it like the third book in the series?" Rey asked, looking at me confused.

"It was. We're going to have to change a lot of it. It's the only way though that everything will get out on time,"I explain.

"That makes no sense, though," Randy started, "By the time MSOIA would enter the series, Serge would be 19 then and your plans for-" He stops, glancing over from Serge to Danny , "You know what...to take place, he can't be over eighteen."

It takes me awhile to figure out what the hell he's talking about, but when I do, I nod, irritated. He was absolutely right, but by the looks of it, I have no choice. I close my eyes, rubbing circles on the sides of my head.

"Then we'll have to push them back, because I'm not trashing that angle." I conclude.

"What?" Serge looks at me. I can see it in hs face that he knows exactly what I mean, but he doesn't want to believe it.

"I'm pushing your ages back. Randy, what do you think would work?" The siblings throw a helpless glance over at the Viper.

"Probably 15 and 14?" He estimated, throwing me a glance.

"Alright, then you guys are-"

"No! I can't be 14!" Sunny wails, " Do you want me to never make the cutest babies with Randy?"

"YES!" Rey, Dave, Serge, and Randy all quipped. Sunny set them all with a death glare before going into a low string of curses and marching out the room. She brushed past Jojo, still motionless in her spot and I sighed.

"Okay. Then it's covered. Wade, I need you to take note of all the angles we trashed," he nods, flipping to a page in my notebook.

"Remind me, about how many was that?"

"Honestly, I think that just ruined all but two," I sighed. He nodded as he wrote, " Now, Like Toy Soldiers is the first book in the series, Making Sense of It All will be the third. Or whatever number it ends up being. It all depends on whether or not Danny can get a tag team partner."

In the doorway, Jojo goes rigid. Good, now I know she's listening.

"You guys can go," I say quietly. The rest of them file slowly out the door. Jojo stays behind. As the last person, Danny, passes by her, she stops, talking low enough so only Jojo can hear. When she's done, she straightens back up, looking down at her little cousin and waiting for a response. Jojo though, doesn't react. Danny sighs and continues on down the hall. The door swings shut behind her and Jojo's shoulders drop. She turns around in my direction, but keeps her eyes low as she canters over to the table, taking a seat across from me. I turn my laptop back around and open my folder for Captive. Pulling up chapter 17, I start typing, waiting for Jojo to speak; if she plans to at all. Minutes go by and not a sound is able to be heard from the kitchen, only the soft clicks from my laptop keys.

Captive is going well. I've finished about two and a half pages when Jojo clears her throat. I glance up and she's staring back at me though not as hard as before. After a while when she doesn't speak, I go back to typing. Seconds into it, she coughs again and I look back up. She's staring at me, expectantly now. Crossing my arms over my chest, I stare back at her, also refusing to speak.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She starts after a bit. I shrug.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know..."

I go back to typing up the next chapter of Captive. I don't try and think too hard on what to write for it right now because I know, that any second, she's going to-

"Say something? Anything?" I sigh, sitting back in my seat.

"What did Danny tell you?" Jojo glanced down and she suddenly looked very uncomfortable. For a long while she didn't speak.

"She said...She told me that she didn't care how long it took us... That if I wasn't her tag team partner in the fic then she didn't want to be in it." She looked up at me, a tired expression on her face. I guess after fighting us for over three weeks she should be...

"I'm ruining my cousin's career," She sighed, looking down. I looked away. I rarely ever feel bad for any of musi, and when I say rarely, I mean a Michael Cole getting laid kind of rarely. Yet somehow, I find myself partially wanting to blame myself for Jojo looking all lost puppyish.

"No you're not..." I assure her and she looks up at me with big doe eyes, "You're ruining her's, Sunny's and Serge's."

Okay, so maybe I didn't feel too bad after all, but that's alright because the glare she fixes me with lets me know that I did something right. (What that something exactly is, I don't know, don't ask me)

"Ha ha, funny," She bites out.

"Bruh, calm your nerves, I was kidding...Somewhat,"

"No! You're right! Nearly all the angles you had planned out for the series got trashed, the whole lineup has been rearranged and now Sunny's never going to get Randy and it's all my fault!" She growled, pushing up from her chair and storming over the counter, facing away from me. I sigh. Damn, why are all my musi so dramatic?

"If it makes you feel any better, Sunny was never going to get Randy..." I yawn. A silence settles over the both of us and I look back over to Jojo.

"Hey?"

"What Mikey?"

"How does it feel knowing your friends are all having to suffer because of you?" I ask. I know it seemes mean, but just keep listening and you'll find out I'm not a total jerk, in fact, it's quite the opposite. She spins around, glaring at me and I can see her eyes red and puffy even if she won't let any tears fall.

"You're a bitch, you know that, right? It sucks, okay? And it makes me feel even shittier that none of them are mad at me for it! What the hell kind of friend am I?"She snarled, roughly pulling out the chair next to me and sitting back down.

"I think that depends on what you're willing to do about it," I reason. She glances up at me, frustrated.

"Everything! Hell, even if it takes sitting here with you for the rest of time trying to fix the damage I've made, I'd do it for them!" In Jojo land, spending over an hour in my presence is like the ultimate punishment, "You made me, can't you do something?" Slowly, I shake my head.

"I don't think so. I mean, you're already made. Unless I like, kill you off and bring you back to life. But you might come back as a cockroach..." I muse. When I glance back at Jojo, she's giving me this look like she's gonna stab me or something. Then suddenly her eyes soften and she looks down, playing with loose threads on the tablecloth.

"Mikey? Are you really going to change the series?" She asks quietly. Looking up, I don't miss that she refuses to meet my eyes. I sigh.

"No. I'm not. For as much as the others might want to kill me when they find out, I'm not," Her head snaps up and then the unthinkable happens: The beast _smiles_, "_But_, I will if your profile isn't finished by the time band camp starts at the end of July." She nods briskly.

"Until then, Captive is my main fic. And maybe finally the twinks will get their oh so delayed multichap..." I mumble," And now, since Chris is still missing, my mind is blank when it comes to Captive, and AJ's still avoiding me, you are stuck with me for the rest of the day and we're going to try and figure you out. Got it?"

She groans loudly, rolling her eyes and muttering something about how if she knew I'd take her up on the offer, she would have never said the thing about sitting with me for the rest of time to fix her mistakes. Well at least now I know what to add to her profile:Biggety...

"Can't you do something? You're the author, just fill in the blank spots of my profile with the first thing that comes to mind," Jojo reasons. I blink. We've been in here for about two hours and with most of my musi, I would've been sick of them by now, but Jojo's actually been pretty cool to hang with for a while. Surprising, I know.

"You're kidding me, right? This isn't soduku, you don't just fill in the blanks. Besides, I might be the author, but you're the muse, can't you muse yourself a stable personality?" I ask, pulling her profile back up on my laptop.

"Why the hell should I have a stable personality when you don't even have a stable mindset?" She quipped, throwing me a sideways glance.

"There are 28 people plus a dog living in my head. Unstable is as stable as I'm ever going to get..." I mumble as I reread her profile over and over again. It isn't that hard considering there are only about four words in each of the three lines of it...She sighs, leaning back in her chair and blowing at the strands of hair hanging into her face.

"Me and Danny still need an actual stable name..."

"I've got one already," I nod. It came to me while playing SvR. Albeit in the middle of the night when I couldn't even remember what my own name was, but I personally think it's a pretty good name, "You guys will now be known as The P.A.C.K or the Pop A Cap Krewe."

She stares over at me dismissively, thinking it over. After a moment of deliberation, she slowly nods muttering that it was fine.

"Eventually, it's going to grow, but for now, it's just the two of you. You know, if you actually get hired for the WWE. There's always that chance that you might not be, you know? At least people will have seen you at OWE," I joke. Jojo looks over at me, brow furrowed, before she rolls her eyes, slightly grinning.

"Whatever. Even if I 'don't' get hired, I'll make sure that those bitches never forget the one, Jojo Hebert," She stated smugly in the middle of a yawn. I furrow my brow. This is the absolute longest Jojo's ever helped me write something. I look down at my computer screen. We've actually made a lot of progress on her profile. It's not done yet but I feel like I can finally work on the story now.

Jojo's got her head down on the table, eyes closed and I flick her behind the ear. She growls incoherently at me and sits up.

"What?"

"You can go," I decide, taking pity on her. As soon as the words leave my mouth, there's a gust of wind, the door slams shut and I'm all alone. Damn. Am I really that unpleasant?

"Hey," I jump about a foot in the air at the sudden voice. Spinning around, Mike is smirking at me all smug like. I hate it.

"What the hell do you want?" I growl, irritated. His smirk only grows as he pulls out a seat next to me.

"I don't like you." He states in a half laugh kind of voice. I narrow my eyes at him. This is a fact that I already knew, so why he bothers to waste my time with his stating the obvious, I don't know.

"Do you need anything, Mike?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm bored,"

I don't know why they all feel the need to come to me when they get bored. What am I supposed to do, give them a map to the magical land of legally obtained weed and alcohol? I mean, it's not that I can't, in fact I could drive them there myself(you know, if I had a car or if it were legal for me to drive), it's only about two parishes over. Or I could take them downtown, but technically, that version isn't legal...

"Do you expect me to do anything about that?" I ask. He nods quickly.

"Yeah, I do. Write me a fic,"

"You're seriously demanding that I write you a fic?" He nods, "Not even a 'Can you please write me a fic, Mikey?' Just a staight up. 'Write me a fic.'?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" I glare at him, irritated but he only stares back at me, awaiting with those baby blue eyes.

"You know the twinks_ still_ don't have a fic?" It's true. Me and the guys have been planning it since Icky, but I haven't really gotten anywhere with it. It really doesn't help that I can't get them to sit still long enough to help me either. Mike just shrugs.

"What the heck does that have to do with me?" I raise a brow at him.

"Nothing," I conclude. He leans in grinning expectantly at me. I sigh, "I'm probably going to regret asking you this, but what do you want it to be about?"

His grin widens into that of evil proportions. Definitely going to regret it.

**Well, Jojo and I are finally getting long somewhat...MSOIA should be back up soon. Oh, and the name has changed, NO ONE KILL ME!**


	8. Bitch Off

I watched tiredly as the twinks wrestled across my bedroom. I could barely even remember how this all started. I slightly recall herding all four of them in here to work on their fic and when the topic of who it would mainly be revolving around came up; a suggestion turned into a disagreement, a disagreement turned into an argument, an argument turned into a stray punch, which finally led to a no holds barred match in the middle of my floor. Currently, Cody had Alex in a sleeper, who had Kofi in a boston crab. Evan had been floored a while ago by a beautiful disaster and was now having a competition with Kofi to see who could punch more teeth out of the other's mouth. And you people ask me why their last fic from me was in January. There was a knock at the door and I didn't bother to glance up.

"HaphazardbyMikey is not to be held liable for any injuries that take place in an environment where enraged twinks are fighting. By opening the door and stepping through the frame, you agree to these terms. Enter at your own risk,"

The door swings open and Stephen steps through. He glances down at the twinks before looking back up at me, brow furrowed in confusion. I don't see why though, I did just give the guy fair warning. He shakes it off before stepping around them and walking over to sit next to me on my bed for momentary safety.

"Mikey," He starts amicably.

"Yeeeees?" I answer, continuing to watch the fight escalate on my floor.

"I see you posted chpter 4 of MSOIA."

"M-hm."

He's quiet for a while and I start to count down in my head. Three, two, one...

"Why the hell am I the bad guy?!" He shrieked, gripping me by my shoulders and shaking me. My head bobbles around as I plead for him to stop. When he does, I stare wide eyed at him.

"Why did you do that?!" I whined.

"Why'd you make me heel?!" He countered. I sighed.

"Cuz you said you were bored and wanted to be in a fic. Now you're in one."

"Yeah, but-" He was cut off as a loud crash ecoed throughout the room from the twinks' direction.

We both look up at the same time. Bewildered isn't the word for what I'm feeling. There should be a new word made in my honor. Bewildshitferred. Yeah, that's the word. Bewildered and shitfaced...erred.

"What the_ hell_?" I spat, glaring down at the four frozen twinks all looking wide eyed in the same direction, "Which one of you broke my freaking weapons display?"

I look bewildshitferred at the case which had tumbled from my dresser down to the floor; the glass shattered from the frame, a pair of nunchucks, sais, kamas, and my bo lying in he wreckage. As if I wasn't broke enough; that damn case is gonna cost me about fifty bucks to replace it. Glaring back at the twinks, they all stare innocently at me, wide eyed like a bunch of deer caught in the headlights.

"Just a few minutes ago I couldn't get you bastards to shut up, don't tell me you've turned into Twinkcicles now!" I growl. Stephen stifles a laugh beside me but I ignore him as the twinks still five me nothing but a bunch of blank stares. A long line of curses leaves my mouth in a jumbled mess as I grab my laptop before stomping out of the room. I sometimes forget just how aggravating the twinks are once I get them all together in one room, but as soon as I do, it's like waking up to Kevin Nash stripping every morning.

Making my way to the living room, I plan to work on a few thousand oneshots that don't even seem close to being finished. I plop down on the sofa and start up my computer. I might actually get something done as thankfully, none of the damn musi are currently visible or audible.

"Are you working on my oneshot?!" I jump a few five feet in the air before landing with a shriek. I glare back at Shannon but he just rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm working on** A** oneshot, thank you," I growl, my nerves obviously frayed. Too lazy to walk around, he jumps over the back of the sofa and sits next to me.

"Well then you might as well work on **MY** oneshot, thank you," He bit back. I stopped fiddling with my laptop and I slowly glared up at him. Let me introduce you, the readers to my Shannon Moore muse, or as I like the call him, the sexiest bitch I'd ever hate to meet.

Whenever me and my poor sexy Shannon muse get together in the same room, bitchfest immediatley begins. Especially since he finds it irritating that I have yet to finish a one shot I started with him and Thor, waaaay before the Avengers movie came out.

"Fine. Lemme just move the documents out of the briefcase first and put them in a folder," I say. I copy all the documents out of the briefcase and then delete the now empty briefcase. Now, I just have to put the files into the new folder.

"Uh...Mikey...what does that say?" Shannon asks nervously at the little grey pop up on my screen.

_Files cannot copy into new folder because they no longer exist._

"Did you just delete your whole one shots folder?" He asks carefully. Not really thinking about it, I shake my head no.

"I'll just go to the recycle bin and restore it, calm down," I say, rolling my eyes. As I open the recycle bin though, I go through it for a good long while before I begin to hyperventilate. Panicking, I wonder where the hell it could be before I spot the folder in the top corner. How did I not see that before? Dang, I really need to fix my glasses, because I can't see worth a shit. I go to click on it, but someway, somehow, I touch the wrong thing. My eyes widen as the whole page goes blank.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?! NO, FUCK, COME BACK!" I scream, tapping random keys. I can feel Shannon staring at me dumbfounded but I ignore the bitchy little bastard.

"What happened?" He asked. I glance over at him before setting my laptop down on the coffee table, grabbing a throw pillow, and burying my face in it.

"I veermed va fepikle vin..." I mumbled into it.

"You what?"

I pull the pillow away from my face and stared straight ahead as I yelled out.

"I CLEARED THE RECYCLE BIN DAMMIT!"

"YOU CLEARED THE RECYCLE BIN?!" Shannon yelled as he shot up from his seat. I glanced over at him, shrinking back into the sofa in fear of the pissed off blonde.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CLEAR THE RECYCLE BIN?!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"YOU SLOW MOTHERF'ER OF A DUMBASS PISSBITCH RETARD!"

I gasped, looking up at him, hurt in my eyes.

"I am not a slow motherf'er of a dumbass retard!" I pout, standing up to glare at him. He rolls his eyes at me, scrutinizingly before copying what I had said in his whiny bitch voice.

"You forgot the pissbitch part," He corrected me. I narrowed my eyes at him before stepping in closer.

"**I'M** the pissbitch? You must not know what a complete triflin bitch YOU are," I shot back. Shannon scoffed.

"Bitch, you don't know me!"

"You live in my head bitch, of course I know you! Even Jojo, who is like, head bitch, knows damn well that you are just a whiny-yet extemely sexy- PUNK ASS BITCH! " I holler back. His eyes widen as he shoves me back.

"So you're the BITCH that told that bitch that I'm a bitch?! Well listen bitch, it takes a bitch to know a bitch, BITCH!"

My jaw dropped as I stumbled back. So this fool has the itch to bitch? I growl as I stomp back up to him, our chests pressed together.

"Please, if I'm a bitch, then your a bitch, your mom's a bitch for having a bitch, your dad's a bitch for screwing a bitch so who's the bitch now, BITCH!?" I yell back, craning my head to look up at his face. He flared his nostrils at me. Damn little bitch boogers...

"Bitch, go sit down because we all know you've got more issues than vogue!" He snarled into my face. I rolled my eyes, brushing away the stank breath he had exhaled into my face.

"Bitch please, to the hand you talk because I'm listening not!"I mused out in a yoda voice. Shannon opened his mouth to talk but stopped and glared at me. I shot him a victorious grin.

"Don't play games with bitches that know how to play them better," I chimed sweetly. Rolling his eyes, Shannon stomped out the room. Laughing maniacally in my spot, I glanced back at my laptop and all that tingly _'I just beat a bitch'_ feeling left me. I still just deleted my whole oneshots folder. Looking on the bright side, I sigh, deciding I still had some of the paper originals. Reaching forward on the coffee table to grab my binder, I jump, hearing a voice behind me.

"You know, you should really take your own advice."

Aw, hell no.

I glance up slowly and my eyes meet ARid's. Did I mention she was still po'd at me for the smokebomb thing? I grin shyly.

"Heeeey, AJ! Wassup?" I start carefully. She glares at me and pulls out two of my powerblaster water guns I thought I'd lost. My eyes widen as she aims them at the open binder.

"Don't you do it." I warned, holding a hand up. She smiled.

"AJ, I'm serious. Me and water don't mix, I'll melt."

"Well good news for you. This isn't water," She grinned before pressing back on both triggers.

I screamed as the table, the sofa, my papers, me; everything got covered in a slimy, yellowish substance. When the guns finally, and I mean _finally_, emptied, AJ blew me a kiss and laughed as she skittered out the room. I held my breath. I was scared to know what the hell was covering me. Looking down at my binder, everything is soaked. And shiny. The hell? Against my better judgement, I breathe in through my nose and I growled. Bacon grease. Dammit, that bitch has been hanging out with the twinks!

"ALEX!"


	9. Publishing Crew

All four twinks sat in front of me on the floor. Their eyes were wide as they stared at me pleadingly. It was Evan though who was killing me. The evil notorious leader of my worst set of musi was charming me to my brink with that little pout of his. Honestly, I wanted to punch it straight off his face right about now. The fault in that plan, though, would be the fact that second in command, Kofi would then take over. And Kofi muse, suprisingly has an extremely crude and malicious sense of humor; more so than Evan. That's saying quite a bit.

"Please Mikey?" Evan mumbled in his cutest _I'm-a-liar-but-you-should-still-do-whatever-the-hell-I-tell-you-to-because-me-and-my-brothers-are-such-adorable-though-aggravating-little-shits _voice.

I rolled my eyes, shrugging.

"I've been trying to work with you four since February and I get the same result each time. I just don't think y'all are ready for a multichap fic."

I'd been considering cutting the idea. No muse, not even Danny or Jojo had ever given me so much trouble with a fic as the twinks. It wasn't even out of opposition to my ideas, either. It's because they're four idiots who fight every two seconds yet somehow still remain best friends.

"We are! I swear, we are, Mikey. Just give us one last chance, please?" Kofi pleaded.

I glare over the lot of them. These four have to be my most dangerous musi. And I know what you're all wondering; how the hell are these sexy, albeit idiotic musi of mine to ever cause any actual harm? Well look here;

Icky was their first, and currently only, fic they had mostly to themselves. And although it wasn't one of my better written fics, it got a lot of likes because of the twinks. Somewhere along the line after that and their usual shenanigans here in the Hostile Takeover, the twinks became more than just my "I'm bored, let's pull out the guys" musi. They became...well I don't know what they became, but for whatever reason, those four idiots attract a lot of heat.

The problem here is that after trying several times at what was supposed to be their multichap, I noticed a trend. That trend, dear reader, is that although they are best friends and have some sort of odd bromance going on, whenever I get them together in a small room and ask them to focus on story ideas, we immediately get a pier six brawl.

"I don't know..." I mumble.

Before the words could properly leave my mouth, the lot of them have dove at my feet and are begging for one last chance.

Allow me to briefly explain something.

As far as I am concerned, the twinks are forever a package deal. You cannot get one without getting at least two others. It's just a simple fact. Another fact; I am small child intolerant. When I'm forced to be patient with one, let alone multiple, whining children, I break out in hives and go into what some might call a small fit of rage. Now, the twinks, to me, are basically a bunch of eight year olds on steroids. I glance at my bedside table.

Hm. It seems I'm out of medication.

"DO YOU IDIOTS WANT ME TO GO POSTAL ON Y'ALL ASS?!" I yell, standing up.

The four of them quiet, staring up at me with wide eyes. I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Look, you've got one more chance okay?" I negotiate. They all nod briskly, keeping their mouths closed.

"Good."I mutter.

Turning to my laptop, I pull up my files. It's been forever since I last worked on the damn fic, I've forgotten the title; if it even had one.

Not finding any folder relating to the twinks in the least bit, I sigh. Where could I have out it? I only had one page of usable stuff, it shouldn't be that hard to find.

Then my brain clicks. One page of writing; it was probably in my oneshots folder. I go to click on it and see only documents for a few new oneshot ideas I'd had recently. Nothing else. Wut duh hell.

Recent events finally catch up with my mind and I groan aloud.

"You've gotta be fricken kidding me!" I yell, throwing my head back in irritation.

"What's wrong?"Cody asks innocently from his spot on the floor.

"I started your fic before I reposted MSOIA." I snarl.

"And this means that..."He waits for me to continue. I look down at him, seeing only wide, pleading eyes.

"It means that your fic was in my original oneshots folder. The one I deleted." I spat, glaring at my laptop screen.

Right about now, I really hate myself for deleting that folder. I mean, I felt bad when I first did it, just not as bad, because Shannon's a bitch and it was kind of good for him(Somehow though, I found an extra copy of his fic on my Ipod. What a blip). But the twinks; although they didn't always cooperate fully, they really wanted this fic. Now because of me, everything I had on them is gone. Including my original document for Icky.

This feeling though, is shortlived, as all four twinks are up and cussing me out. Well mad love to you too, bros.

"Mikey, how could you?!" Alex shrieked, glaring at me.

"It was an accident, for shit's sake!" I yell back.

"Look! It's not like I had that much on y'all anyway, I'll just restart! And I swear, I'll get this one done in less time than the last. You wanna know why? Because none of you are allowed near me when I write it! Cool? Good, out!" I yell, pushing the lot of them through the door and slamming it roughly behind them.

After a few seconds, I hear them all grumbling as they go downstairs. Well that's one issue solved. Kind of.

"Oh my gosh, they're aggravating as hell." A loud sigh came from behind me.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I ask, unsurprised as I spot Dave spinning around on my desk chair. He shrugged.

"Can't tell you. It would counteract my ninja-ness."

"Your overly grown drug induced size already counteracts your ninja-ness" I shoot back.

"No," Dave shakes his head at me, " It just makes it that much more awesome that I not only manage it, I master it."

With this, he nods his head curtly, flashing that "Everyone's my bitch" smirk.

"Well you obviously haven't mastered it so well as to keep me from deleting files..."I muse, as I pass him and dig around my desk drawers, hoping to find a written copy of the twinks' story.

The revolving chair squeaks as Dave squirms in it.

"That's not my job. I'm simply the muse used to help conjure up the flow for your lustful creativity."

"Well you're not doing a very good job. I still suck at smut. Maybe I should give your job to Alex."

"It's not my fault you're so hopelessly virginal. Replacing this smoldering hunk of sex on perfectly chiseled legs for an amature stripper who never actually gets naked won't make you better at the art of written porn."

0.o..What the hell? I've frozen in position in my search for papers on the twinks. I blink once and slowly look up at Dave. He continues to spin nonchalantly in the chair, as though the words that just spilled from his mouth were never actually exchanged between the two of us.

"I am not hopelessly virginal. You can not play saxophone in high school marching band and be hopelessly virginal." I quip. Hell, by the end of junior high, I could deep throat past the cork of my tenor's neck.

"So are you going to help me with the twinks' fic or not?" I cut back to our original topic. Dave shakes his head.

"What? Why not?" I moan.

"I already told you; It's not my job. Making up for your idiosyncracies is reserved strictly for Barrett, Sheamus, occasionally Orton and most definitely Chris. I am nowhere near prepared enough to try to dig that deep into the shit you spew out."

I should hop on his ass for that last comment. But I don't. And the fact that he'd most likely skewer me with his nine-inch long pinkie finger has absolutely nothing to do with it. My mind wanders to my top team of musi aides; Barrett; my editor, Sheamus and Orton; my two back up team members, and especially, my head muse in writing; Chris.

As I've stated before, the little bastard has been missing for months. As I'm pretty sure you all can tell, updates have been coming even slower. This is because someone, whom I will not name, I will only state initials; RANDY ORTON; is, well...I wouldn't say _horrible_...but he totally blows. Hard. Like, "I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow what little usable crap Mikey has down," blows.

Right about now though, I can't exactly say I want Chris back. He had always been my go to writing muse. Pissed me the hell off yeah, but I always got things done better when he was there to help me. But the douchebag left me the moment I needed him most. FF had just taken MSOIA down, and although Chris and I had been in the process of rewriting it, it was a major drawback. I had just published Like Mike and was struggling with it a little, seeing as my friends make really awkward fic characters. And since Like Mike isn't going very far at the moment, this means neither is Captive. Then of course, as you all witnessed, I deleted my one shots folder because no one was there to stop me. I guess my point is, it was always evident that my Chris muse was a jackass, I just never thought though, that he could be that big of a jerk to just desert me and the rest of the house when we all really needed him.

I shake it off. Chris has been gone for months. What makes my need for help now any greater than it was in july? Nothing. I don't need him. I'll just have to work on getting Randy to shape up a bit, and Sheamus to make a few more appearances. And maybe somehow get Dave to help me out with fics.

"If you won't help with the twinks' fic, I have another story I'm working on. It's kind of a spinoff of HT. About those weird little odds and ends that never make it in here. Like your mad-" I look up at Dave, only to find the chair empty as it twirls on in small circles. I glance around the room and I'm alone.

"...Ninja skills." I finish.

Okay, well getting Dave's help is out of the question. I sigh. It looks like I have no choice but to go on a field trip now.

I make my way downstairs, beating roughly on each door I pass, earning groans from the musi occupying them.

"I want every muse downstairs, in the kitchen, NOW!" I yell.

I stop by a multi colored door and push it open.

"Danny and Jojo, that includes y'all too. Get moving." I bark. They grumble, but get up and march past me out of their room.

As Jojo breezes by me, I place a hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"And whatever kind of hell hole you hid Mark in, go get him. _Now_." I command her. Jojo's eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Are you kidding me?! He's gonna kill me!" She yelled.

"I don't care! Get him. Go!" I say, shoving her along the stairwell. She mumbled something and threw me a nasty look over her shoulder. Whatever. This wouldn't be the first time she's tried to make a home for fire ants in my mattress and it probably won't be the last.

We get downstairs and all... make that 29 of my 30 musi, are gathered in the kitchen, or listening from the living room over the island.

"Aiight. Roll call. Y'all know how it goes; OC's first: Gutierrez kids?"

"Si."

"Right here." Sunny and Serge call out.

"ARid?" No one answers me. I glance up and AJ leans against the counter, staring directly at me as she slurps on my leftover coke icee. My eye twitches involuntarily before I go back to my list.

"The P.A.C.K?"

"POP A CAP!" Danny and Jojo sing out in unison. I stop and glare at them. They only send me slightly suspicious grins in turn.

"Uh, moving on...Twi-" As always, the word has barely left my mouth when a loud crash comes from the living room. Everyone's head snaps to the side to peer through the island blinds and see what's going on. Cody's head appears in the window and he's slightly grimacing.

"Um...Mikey? Alex-"

"I don't want to know." I cut him off. He nods innocently before retreating back into the living room.

"Calling all tag teams!" I begin, " Reytista!"

"Okay, that was not our tag team name." Rey corrects me quickly. I don't take the time to listen and just continue speaking. Rey throws me an irritated glare.

"BoD, get your old crusty asses front and center!"

From the doorway, Glenn raises his hairless brow at me and Taker shoots me a deadly glare. Neither make a move to come any closer.

"Or stay right where you are. I guess that'll work too..." I mumble.

"Where's my original TLC crew at? That includes all of you OMEGA people too!"

"Awesomest team ever, look no further!" Edge called from behind me, Christian not far away.

"Hurricane's in the house!" Shane shouted from the living room.

"Bitch, will you hurry up with this crap already?!" I slam my papers down against my side and cut a sideways glance towards the living room. I've found Shannon...

"I'm missing some Hardy Boyz!" I call out.

"In here!" Matt's voice resonates from the living room.

"Where's Jeff?" I call back. Silence.

"Um... You said you didn't want to know what Alex did, so I think it best that you simply know that Jeff is in here, he's just sleeping..."

"Main eventers, you're up next! Where's my sexy bad boy WWE champion?"

"I didn't know you owned one of those." Punk quipped.

"Why are all the hot ones bitches?" I mumble before continuing down my list.

"Cena?"

"Part of the Alex situation!" Cody called from the living room. Damn. How many people did that little bastard claim as victim? I shake my head.

"Mr. Mizanin?"

"Mrs. Reks?" He calls back, smirking.

"Don't even play with me like that. You know I hate that dude ever since he stole Kaval's spot at Bragging Rights." Mike just barks out a short huff of laughter and shakes his head.

"For the record, I should have won that season of NXT." Alex states, poking his head through the island window before retreating just as quickly.

"Whatever. Background musi that don't do much, help me out here?" I call glancing up. My scarce, but oh so very helpful stalker musi. They ghost around the house but only really appear in random ass situations.

"I've got us all down, Mikey," Zack starts from the kitchen table.

"Me, Big Zeke, Swagger, and Boogey Man, right?" He confirms. I nod and move on.

"Publishing crew?"I call out, "Randy?"

Orton nods at me from across the kitchen as he plays brownie poker with some of the others.

"Barrett?"

"Present and accounted for. Can I leave now?" He asks as though it's just torturing him to be here.

"No. No you may not. Sheamus?"

An arm slings across my chest and a weight bears down on top of my head.

"Oy, me little princess. Right here." He answers in a smooth voice.

I calculate all the voices in my mind.

"Alright. That was 29 musi. That means somebody is missing. Which is basically why I called you all down." I began. I glance across the room.

"We all know Chris has been missing for a couple of months. Now we've been able to coast for a little while, but it's just becoming ridiculous. I need a little more help than what I'm getting, and even though I really don't want to; I need to go find Chris..."

They all stare at me blankly.

"Which means?" Mike starts.

"I'm leaving for a little while-"

The room bursts into loud cries and shrieks for me not to go. Yells for me to stay and proclamations of love, and apologies, and offers to help me out, all bombard me at once. For a second my heart warms, and a few tears come to my eyes as several of my musi come to embrace me.

And then my daydream ends and the fact that they're all cheering hits me and I snarl.

"Screw you all. Like no effing joke." I spit. Sheamus hugs me closer as he laughs.

"You know we're just playing you, lass," Sheamus chuckles.

"No we're not." Jack scoffs. I shoot him a glare.

"Excuse me, but last I checked, you don't do anything, so shut up." I growled at the blonde. He rolled his eyes before quieting.

"Dude, we are so throwing the biggest bash ever." Jojo laughed as she looked between Danny and Sunny.

"It won't even fit in HT, it'll have to have it's own fic!" Zack called out.

"News flash, you idiots! Who do you think is going to write it? I'M LEAVING!" I try to reiterate. Apparently this time it sinks in and they all quiet down.

"That means no party oneshot, no updates, hell; you guys are basically going on the shelf!"

The room is silent as my words fall on their ears. The mood from before suddenly drops. I can hear everyone in the room's breath intake.

"Are you serious? No FF for a while? Nothing?" Randy asks.

I nod. He looks away, sighing.

"For how long?" Punk asks.

"I don't know. However long it takes to find Chris."

"But Mikey-"Danny starts, "That could take months."

I shrug.

"Are you really serious about this?" Jojo asks.

The whole room is staring at me expectantly now. And what am I supposed to tell them? What else is there to say? Not much except for two words:

"_Hell no_!" I snort.

"WHAT THE HELL, MIKEY!?" Several musi yell out.

"You had me freaking scared to death!" Sunny growled.

"Well next time, don't start partying until_ after_ I leave and I won't play y'all for some bitches!" I snap.

"So you're not leaving?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I'll be leaving. But only for a couple of days. It's not like I haven't been looking out for that bastard for months now. If Chris doesn't want to come home, his stubborn ass won't. But seeing as I'm just as stubborn, I have to at least try."

"Well, the House of Hostile Bitchez wishes you luck in your journey..."Serge starts.

"Thanks, kid-"

"Yeah, now get out so we can start our party!" Mike cut in. They all let out loud cheers and I rolled my eyes.

"No, no, no! No parties! You guys are not going to be left alone to act the fool. No way in hell." I say as I pull out my phone and press number one on speed dial.

The person answers after a few rings.

"Hey, I gotta go for a while. I'm taking Stephen and Wade with me. You think you could watch the rest of these idiots for a few days? Awesome, kay, I'm leaving Randy in charge until you get here. Yeah, sure, they can come over too. Thanks, bye." I hang up and look to Wade and Stephen, sighing. They stare back expectantly.

"You guys ready for an adventure?"

**We've seen Lou and Court take over the land of Hostility, who's up next in the Hostile Takeover dictator's sequence? And how will she deal? All this and more on the next episode of Hostile Takeover! Mad luv, night y'all!**


	10. Hostile Takeover:ChicagoChaingang

I hung up the phone and looked at all of my musi.  
>"Alright. Headcount, you psychos. Kane and the Jacobs Clan?"<br>"Here!"  
>"Calloways!"<br>Mark smirked at Dani as Corrinne tackled me.  
>"Oof, okay. Randy and Raile?"<br>"Hewe Auntie AJ!"  
>"Cute. Sheamo?"<br>"Here, luv," he said sadly.  
>"Chicago Chaingang?"<br>"Yo!"  
>"Adrian Colden?"<br>"Here, doll."  
>"Carter, Glenn, Asia, Phil, Amy!"<br>"Here!"  
>"Hardy Clan!"<br>"Here, yo!"  
>Who was I missing? I knew I was missing a few people.<br>"Jez, Shan, Shane?"  
>"Here, AJ!"<br>Damn it. This was starting to irritate me.  
>"Who am I missing, you guys?"<br>Jez smirked at me.  
>"You're missing Wade, Mickie, Snitsky, and Show. Cassidi's dead."<br>"Oh yeah. Liana and Lucas!"  
>"Here."<br>"Roni and Jack!"  
>"Here!"<br>"I think that's everyone."  
>John Cena folded his arms and glared at me.<br>"What about me, AJ, and Ariana?"  
>"What about you three?"<br>"Don't we count?"  
>"Should you? You guys tore apart my strongest couple."<br>AJ glared at me.  
>"No we didn't."<br>"Whatever. All musi children front and center, please!"  
>I was bombarded by small children who latched onto me.<br>"What are we doin, Mama?"  
>Looking around, I picked up Carter.<br>"We, my little Spark, are going to Auntie Mikey's."  
>"Yay!"<br>All the children cheered and I smirked.  
>"This'll be fun."<br>I knocked on the door with a line of children behind me and Randy answered.  
>"Jesus, did you bring all the offspring?"<br>"Yeah."  
>Raile looked up at him sadly.<br>"Momma gone."  
>"I'm sorry, little snake. Wanna go play tricks on Uncle Serge?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>Sunny came to the door and saw Ember dressed in a pink tutu with purple boots and a bright neon green shirt.<br>"Emmy, what are you wearing?"  
>"Auntie Jez gave it to me!"<br>Sunny's eyes narrowed and she looked at me.  
>"You let her give Ember clothes?"<br>"At least they weren't the ripped shirts Shan wanted to give her..."  
>"Ay dios mio."<br>"Yeah I know," I said. "But that's my musi for ya, Sun."  
>Carter peeked out from behind my leg and grinned.<br>"Hi! I'm Carter!"  
>Sunny looked at me with a raised eyebrow.<br>"Tristen had another kid?"  
>"No, my dear dear friend. I did."<br>Immediately I was bombarded by the P.A.C.K., who I hugged happily.  
>"Danny, Jojo! Damn I missed you guys. Like a lot."<br>"Well duh," Jojo said with a roll of the eyes. "We're the awesomest people here. Why wouldn't you?"  
>Ember tackled her and giggled.<br>"Got you Auntie Jo!"  
>Danny tilted her head and looked at me.<br>"Uh, AJ? Who's the shrimp?"  
>I turned and saw Carter petting Sheamus, Mikey's little pit bull dog.<br>"My baby girl."  
>"Who's the daddy?"<br>I looked back at Danny and gave her a "duh" kinda look.  
>"Really, Danny? Really?"<br>"That's my phrase!"  
>"Zip it, Frogman!"<br>Wade came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, which was weird enough because he couldn't stand me.  
>"Hey AJ."<br>"Hey guy who lost to Team Hell No and Kofi Kingston rather pathetically."  
>He let me go and I smirked.<br>"Yeah I thought so. Now back off, Barrett, I'm married."  
>"To who?"<br>The snarl from way behind me gave him his answer.  
>"Barrett."<br>I turned and grinned.  
>"Told ya. Now get your stanky, no-good, Nexus-leading ass out my face."<br>"Owned, biatch," Alex said as he walked up to me with the rest of the twinks.  
>Raile ran over to Randy and he picked her up.<br>"Hey, little snake."  
>"Unca Wandy, I wants mama."<br>"I know."  
>Mickie walked out with Kane and I smiled.<br>"They're cute together."  
>Carter ran over to them and tackled Kane's legs.<br>"Daddy!"  
>Kane looked at me and I facepalmed.<br>"My little girl. Sorry, man."  
>"It's fine," he said as he picked her up. "What's your name, little one?"<br>Carter didn't answer, being too busy glaring at Mickie, who gulped.  
>"Uh, she doesn't like me."<br>"Carter?"  
>"Yes, Mama?"<br>"Be nice to Mickie."  
>"But you don't like her either!"<br>"No, I don't like the Mickie that lives at our house. This is Aunt Mikey's Mickie."  
>"Oh. Do we like her?"<br>Mickie looked uncomfortable and I facepalmed again.  
>"Yes, sweetie. This Mickie is awesome, okay? Go play."<br>"Okay, Mama."  
>Ten minutes later, I was sitting in Mikey's kitchen, writing in my notebook.<br>"Whatcha doin?"  
>"Working on Jez's fic, Shan."<br>"Could you do a fic for me?"  
>"With Thor? Has Mikey still not done that?"<br>He shook his head and I sighed.  
>"I guess... Maybe."<br>"Really?"  
>"No. Now scram, I gotta work on Jez's fic."<br>A loud crash got my attention, as did the screaming of four twinks.  
>"AJ! HELP!"<br>I groaned. Perfect.  
>"I ain't paying Mikey for whatever you idiots broke!"<br>"We didn't do it!"  
>Asia Brooks ran into the room, giggling.<br>"Auntie guess what?"  
>"What?"<br>"I let out Mr. Undertaker!"  
>I paled and bolted out to the living room, where indeed, Mark was trying to kill Alex.<br>"MARK PUT HIM DOWN!"  
>"He locked me in a trunk!"<br>"I don't care if he dragged you to a gay bar and forced you to give Hornswoggle a lap dance. You put him down right now," I growled.  
>All of the musi looked at me, creeped-out looks on their faces.<br>"That was disgusting, AJ."  
>I shrugged.<br>"Whatever works, ya know?"  
>Mark looked at me, then back at Alex, before closing his eyes and gently setting the twink on the floor.<br>"Thank you."  
>"Whatever," he growled before stalking out of the room.<br>I looked over at Alex, who was pale.  
>"You alright, A-Ry?"<br>"I don't know."  
>Asia looked up at him, then back at Carter.<br>"Hey Carter, isn't this your boyfriend?"  
>Carter looked up at Alex, then shook her head.<br>"No. That's Auntie Mikey's Alex muse. Auntie AJ's Alex is my boyfriend."  
>"Oh."<br>Evan ran up to me and shoved something into my hands before taking off again.  
>"The fuck? Bourne!"<br>"Hide it!"  
>I looked down at Mikey's Spongebob cd and an evil idea popped into my head.<br>"Ember!"  
>"Yes Auntie AJ?"<br>Handing her the cd, I smirked.  
>"Pop this into the stereo and turn it up all the way."<br>"Okay."  
>Three, two, one.<br>The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the tiiiiiime!  
>"AJ! TURN IT OFF NOW!"<br>"Catch me if ya can, Jacobs!"


	11. The Great Jericho Hunt

I glanced down at the tickets to Monster Jam in my hand before shuffling the two inches ahead in the line to get in. This was my last stop and his last chance. We'd been looking for weeks and if Chris wasn't here, then the search was off. There was more important stuff to worry about back at home and Chris had been made a priority for too long.

After a few more minutes, I was through the doors and passing security check. I found myself standing in the lobby of the Superdome. All around me, there were vendors selling food, t-shirts, action figures. Anything that had to do with the trucks and a few odds and ends here and there that didn't were being sold out quickly. The show wouldn't start for a few more minutes so I wandered around aimlessly for a bit.

"So tell me," I was startled up as Wade cleared his throat. He walked alongside me. I had nearly forgotten that he and Stephen were with me.

"What makes you think that Jericho would be here of all places? It's absolutely wretched. Besides, he doesn't seem like the kind of man who would favor monster trucks." Wade sneered. He glanced around in disgust.

"You're right. Chris hates Monster Jam," I answered. He only hated it though because I liked it. I thought back to the one time he watched it with me. The whole show, he cheered for Maximum Destruction because he knew I loved Grave Digger.

"Why are we here then?" Wade spat at me. I partially ignored him as Stephen appeared on my other side, munching happily on some nachos.

As the words left Wade's mouth, we happened to pass the box office. Various photos of different events lined the wall. Including ones of top highlights from WWE shows at the dome. We came to a stop in front of a familiar picture. There mounted on the wall, was a close up of the infamous Y2J holding up his I-C title after a victory at the dome.

"_That's_ why we're here." Sheamus stated. I nodded.

"He's right. Chris wouldn't be watching the show, but he could very well be ghosting the arena he retained his title in and that's what I'm counting on."

Wade sighed, and in his heavy accent said,

"Let's get to it then."

The two large men began the journey up the stairs. I lingered behind them, stopping at a nearby vendor's table for a second to buy the first shirt that caught my eye. It happened to be a Maximum Destruction tshirt.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

The halls of the arena were dark as Wade, Stephen and I navigated the arena. The show had been on for nearing an hour and a half. This was getting ridiculous. I know he's here, there's no other place he could possibly be. There just isn't.

We had started out as close to the floor as possible. This was nowhere near as close as I would have liked, but it was hard to get any lower seeing as dirt mounds now covered the whole area. Slowly, we had made our way up. We were just now reaching sections 100 to 120, meaning we were on the fourth level of bleachers. Wade and Stephen seemed to stay yards ahead of me as I dragged my feet along.

Suddenly, the crowd around me erupted in cheers and I stopped to look out at the arena floor. What I saw made my breath catch in my throat. I didn't see a dirt covered floor, dust flying into the air as a truck landed a jump. The fans weren't dispersed in splotches across the arena from the second level up and the loud rev of the truck engines were no longer audible.

Instead, music blared loudly, rocking the whole arena. All around me, the arena was packed and a hazy red light shone down. The people were on their feet, screaming loudly. Most of them were jeering, but I could hear a few passionate cheers here and there. The only lights were coming from a huge monitor above a stage that hadn't been there a second ago. All the trucks, the scrap cars, and the dirt and gravel covering the bottom floor had vanished. More fans now filled in the area, taking up every square inch of the floor before the sea of people came to a stop yards from center floor. In the dead middle of the floor was a wrestling ring. The large crowds in front of me prevented me from seeing it, but I could tell. And I had a gut feeling...

I tried several more times to get to a point where I could see over the excited crowd. But something big was going on, and they all began jumping in excitement. I growled, frustrated. I had to see what was going on.

My feet sped up as I power walked down the hall. The walk turned into a jog, and then a run. By then, I had caught up to the two other members of my publishing crew, and grabbed onto them, pulling them along after me. It didn't take long for them to take the hint and they began sprinting after me.

"Micks, where're you headed?" Wade asked as he came up beside me. I didn't answer him. I had no time for his stupid questions.

As I ran along the corridor, my head snapped to the side every few seconds, looking out towards the arena floor; attempting to get a look at the ring I was sure was there.

My feet nearly slipped out from under me as I made a sharp turn, racing into the first section I'd seen that wasn't completely packed or basically barricaded by the bodies of fans. I stopped on the aisle steps, trying to look out at the ring. Someone behind me yelled out for me to move. Cursing at them over my shoulder, I spotted a few empty seats a short ways down and moved to them. Wade and Stephen demanding to know what was going on from behind me barely registered in my head as I sat down in one of the seats. I now had a direct, unobstructed view of the ring. And as I had thought; _of Chris_.

The match going on wasn't the one I'd expected it to be. In fact, it was no longer even a match. I stared out into the ring, seeing Chris on all fours on the far side of the ring. He was groggy and struggling. Across the ring, Randy was backed up into a corner, a malicious smirk on his face.

I remembered this episode. It was during the Nexus storyline. September 2010. Something about this night grated at my mind. A weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, an itch at the back of my mind. It wasn't a bad feeling; it was just strange, and a familiar one that I just couldn't place.

My mind was pulled back to the in ring action as Randy ran full speed ahead, his foot connecting with a loud crack against Chris' head.

That's when it hit me.

With the jolt I felt, it might as well have been me who Randy had punted. Time seemed to freeze and it felt as though everything in my mind fell together in the right place. I looked around. The arena was empty except for the wrestlers in the ring and the ringside team. There were no rowdy fans surrounding me. The arena was silent. My heart raced.

Standing to my feet, I looked down at the number on the seat I'd just been sitting in. It was number two in the row. Walking out to the edge of the line of chairs. On the outside of the last seat was the label letter _M_. I furrowed my brow. Slowly, I looked up at the ledge hanging over this level, taking in the section number; _107_. My hand went into my pocket, pulling out my Monster Jam ticket. The date on it read September 27, 2010, the event on it was WWE Monday Night Raw.

This was the night. On September 27, 2010, two things happened. It was the night I attended my first WWE live event; the night my curiosity towards wrestling became so much more than just that. If it weren't for me being at this show, I don't know where I'd be now. One thing I'm sure of though, is that HaphazardbyMikey, my fics, and my musi; they would not exist had I not been there. In essence, you could say that my chapter in the world of WWE began on this night. The thing is though, before one chapter can begin, one must be finished. And this day, that I entered the story, is also the day that Chris Jericho departed from it, for two long years.

I looked back at the ring. It was no longer there.

The floor was once again covered with dirt, and trucks battled across the grounds. The arena was no longer packed and darkened. The stage, the ramp, the titantron and announce table; all gone. I take a look back at my seat; the seat I sat in the night my life changed forever. I blinked. My imagination has fooled me many times, but not today. Only three steps away, Chris sat where I had just been, looking out at the remainder of the show.

"Chris..." I called his name out under my breath, but he didn't hear me. I repeated his name, a little louder for the second time and he glanced up at me. Recognition seemed to cross his face and he stood. He took the few steps required until he was a hair's width away from me. Part of me wanted to yell at him for hours upon hours. The other half couldn't have been more relieved to be seeing him. I still hadn't decided what to say when I opened my mouth to speak.

It was the smirk on his face that stopped me. With a slow shake of his head and a sickening laugh, he seemed to walk right through me. He was gone. His actions left me gaping in confusion for a second before my face turned into a deep sneer. All this time, all these places we've looked. He'd been right here.

"Mikey," I reluctantly let Stephen's soft voice pull me back into reality. I grunted in acknowledgement.

"Show's over, lass..." He mumbled.

I turned to look back towards him and Wade, my eyes on the ground. I nodded briskly to myself.

"Yeah. I know."


	12. Words Left Unspoken

I leaned against the wall, battling myself on whether or not I should press my ear to Serge's bedroom door or stay out of it and wait for Randy as I was told to. My inner fight didn't last too much longer as Randy pushed softly through the door, closing it behind him. I kicked off the wall, trailing behind closely him.

"What'd he say-" I stopped speaking as Randy shook his head somberly.

"Randy, I have to-"

"Sh. He's sleeping. Come with me."

I followed Randy downstairs. He led me down through the kitchen and opened the door leading to the garage for me before closing it behind him. I flicked on the lights and perched myself on top of my dirt bike, staring over the handles at Randy. He scratched his head nervously from his spot on the top step.

"So what's going on?" I ask, patiently for once. Randy sighed.

"First of all, I'd just like to get it out that I'm totally not okay with this..."

"It's for his own good." I say. Randy just gives me a look. I'd been telling him this for a while now.

Like I said, Chris had been made a priority for too long, and because of it, I stupidly left some of my musi behind to suffer. Specifically a one Serge Mysterio. He'd admitted to me that he'd been feeling down in early December. His father had told him and Sunny around Thanksgiving that he most likely wouldn't have been able to talk to them for Christmas, though he'd try to send them both letters and a few surprises. Unfortunately, the packages must have gotten lost in the mail, as they never came in. The two siblings had really been looking forward to hearing from their dad, but I've got to say, as always, Serge took it the worst. Now, I find myself trying to revive my little floored luchador.

"Come on, Randy. I know he's your best friend, but he's my muse. I've got to know what's going on."

After a while, Randy sighed. He looked up at me and the words made their slow decent from his mouth.

"Honestly, there's not much to say. The kid misses his dad."

"I know that..." I groaned out, " But why is he so reluctant to talk to Rey, or even Sunny?"

At this, Randy rung his hands together tightly. I could see it plainly on his face that he didn't feel comfortable telling me all of his friend's secrets.

"The way I see it, it's a pride thing. He's worried that if Rey sees him feeling so down then he'll be disappointed. He won't let Sunny see him upset because he feels that as the older brother, he's to protect her, and not the other way around." Randy explained.

The first solution that came to my mind was to get Rey and Sunny and have them talk to Serge, but as I spoke this thought aloud, Randy was quick to disagree.

"Mikey, I promised Serge I wouldn't tell anyone. I already pushed it with you. Serge will tell Rey and Sunny when he's ready. For now, it's enough he's finally talking to me."

Randy, as always, had a point. One that in my immediate mind I doubted, but as his words finally set in, I had no choice but to take heed.

"So I'm guessing now isn't the perfect time for me to bring the topic up with him?"

It didn't take Randy a second to shake his head no. Sighing, I stood up and paced the room.

"So what should we do then? If we just go on like this little talk never happened, then Serge is going to stay down. A pissed off, mad at the world muse is one thing, but I refuse to have that kid moping around and feeling bad. Something has to change." I stopped my furious laps across the room and turned to look at Randy.

He looked up at me as a rough hand pawed over his face. He mumbled some words that sounded a lot like _you're right_ and stood up.

"I'll talk to him. Try and get him to open up a little more. As for you," Randy began. He stared over my head as he though of words to say.

"Keep him distracted. Get him into a oneshot or some chapters of Ramblings. Put him on Publishing Crew duty. Make him take care of the pitts. Anything. Just don't let him close himself off, okay?"

I nodded an agreement, and with a new hope that Serge would feel better soon, Randy and I left the garage and went our separate ways.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

I sat at the kitchen table, my binder open and spread out in front of me. According to my checklist, there were things that needed updating that were not being updated. Gr.

"Mikey-Mikey-Miiiiiikey!" Mike burst through the door and began singing as he saw me.

An incomprehensible grunt left the back of my throat as an acknowledgement. I could hear Mike moving around the kitchen excitedly behind me. He whistled as he worked. Although I refused to look up at him, I could tell he was wearing a Cheshire grin. This was not good. Mike muse originally had two settings; which are grumpy and broody, and sarcastic and green. As of late, he's developed a third; giddy, sweet, and completely unMike-like. This worries me. I bet he's conspiring.

I feel his warmth brushing against my arm as he takes a seat next to me. From the corner of my eye, I'm not shocked to see he's found himself a bag of Doritos and a monster. He rustles around with his snack beside me and I'm shocked that for a pretty long while, small slurping sounds and a few crunches here and there are the only sounds he makes. Yeah, because this doesn't make me suspicious.

Finally, I take the time to look up at him. He doesn't have that usual arrogant air about him. It feels odd and a little nice, even. After a few seconds of me staring critically at him, his clear blue pools float up to meet my eyes.

"You feeling okay?" I ask after a while. I guess the look I gave him as I said these words was a bit unusual as he furrowed his brow before responding.

"Yeah. I'm fine...Are _you_ okay?" He asked, cutting me a sideways glance.

I nodded absently.

"Anything I can help you with then?" Mike quickly shook his head at the offer.

"I had come down here to talk to you about my fic, but some interesting news reached my ears..." He said, tapping his hands against the table top.

"And that would be..." I urged him on as I flipped through my notes in the binder.

The amount of space between my question and Mike's answer felt like an eternity. He had yet to say a word, but as I turned to my usually loudmouthed muse, he seemed reluctant for once to let go of what was on his mind.

"I may be mistaken, but I heard that the hunt for Y2Jackass has officially been called off." His eyes, which had flown down to his hands as he played around with the chip bag were now focussed in on me.

After returning from the long trip away, I hadn't bothered to fill in the house on what had went down. All they needed to know was that Chris wasn't coming back. Not anytime soon, maybe even ever.

"No, you've got it right. You can try and nail jello to a tree all you want; it's never going to stay till it changes it's form," I mutter, raking a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mike asked, dumbfounded.

His question never reached my inner mind as I drifted back to that moment in the dome. Chris had been there. He had been right in front of me, only an arm's length away. I'd never admit it aloud, but in that moment, I'd wanted to simultaneously slap him and kiss him. My first and head muse who I'd been missing for going on a year now had finally returned. Every bad thing I'd ever said to him, I'd have taken back if it meant he'd return home. I hate to say, but in that moment, I knew I did need him.

Chris though, without ever speaking a word, had made it exceedingly clear; despite how I felt, he would not be returning home. He was leaving and no amount of anything would change that.

"Mikey...Mikey, are you listening right now?"

Mike's mouth seemed to move animatedly in front of me. His wide blue eyes were concerned, but I brushed him off.

"Sorry, Mike. I'm just a little tired is all. I think I'll head in early..." I said gathering up my binder.

He called out a sweet dreams and I grinned softly as I headed upstairs. This sweet Mike was extremely odd, but very much so loveable. Reaching my room, I quietly slipped in and dropped my binder onto the floor before dropping myself on the bed. I laid back and stared up at the ceiling. I wasn't tired. Completely the opposite. In fact, I felt like I needed to get out. The problem was, I didn't know where to go.

In spite of my earlier statement, I soon found my eyelids getting heavy. A yawn escaped past my lips and without warning, I was out.

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

_The field was quiet and empty. The sun shone down across the pale blades of grass in the early morning. Despite it, darkness and shadows seemed to swallow the whole yard. The wind blew, causing a child's ball to roll lonesome across the ground before it began to bounce._

_One lone desk sat in the otherwise empty classroom. A dim light partially illuminated the room, flickering every few seconds. Suddenly, a boy appeared. He sat at the desk, unmoving except for his hand which ran furiously across his composition book._

_Without warning, a child, seemingly the boy's voice boomed throughout the room._

_"Come my people and shut thy doors about thee. For a power shall come to punish the meek for their inequity. For on the second day of 2012, a familiar force shall arrive to claim what is his; and it will be the end of the world as you know it."_

_As the words were spoken, the child looked up from his writing. His pale eyes stared straight ahead and his face remained placid. No sooner had this happened; the boy, the classroom, and the field were gone. Nothing left. Nothing except for the two words that surfaced;_

**_It begins._**

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

"Wake up!"

It felt as though my heart may have stopped for a moment before continuing to pump blood to the rest of my body as I woke with a start. The air around me wasn't filling my lungs fast enough. I could feel sweat plastering my clothes to my body, but I was freezing cold. I looked up and saw Wade and Stephen staring back at me worriedly.

"Mikey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just-"

"You were thrashing around in your sleep like a mad, lass! You can't tell me that's a usual thing for you!" Sheamus interrupted me, and quite loudly, I might add. I opened my mouth to argue, but Wade cut in.

"In case you don't remember, we are the product of your mind and your top musi. It is nearly impossible for you to have a thought and successfully hide it from either one of us."

I stared straight ahead at Wade, a sneer on my otherwise beautiful face.

"That's a damn lie." I spat back at him. Wade narrowed his eyes in irritation towards me; his patented I'm right you're wrong look. After a moment, he gave in, shrugging.

"Okay, yeah, it is."

"But you **were** just whispering the words _It Begins _under your breath. Feel like explaining that one, eh?" Stephen asked, arms crossed over his chest.

My dreams had been plagued with the phrase. It was a nightmare I couldn't wake up from on my own. I shook my head no as an answer to Stephen.

"Lass, I was being nice about it. That wasn't actually a question. Speak." He commanded.

With a brisk laugh, I shook my head.

"Y'all will both think I'm crazy," I muttered.

Wade sat himself down at the foot of my bed and reclined back against my legs. Stephen pulled up my desk chair, planting himself on it beside me.

"If it makes you feel better, I don't think it's possible of me to think anything worse about you than I already have." Wade...comforted me, I guess...

Thinking over it, and considering all the words Wade and I have traded, he is more likely than not right. As for Stephen, he seemed unswayable. I could probably tell him I gunned a man down and he would think no less of me.

"I saw Chris at the dome," I finally admitted.

"That why you ran off the way you did?" Stephen asked me. I nodded.

"Well did he say anything?" Wade questioned.

"No. Not a damn thing..." I growled between gritted teeth.

The next question to leave either of their mouths was _"Are you sure it was him?"_ This is why I hadn't thought of telling these two. I recall them being right behind me with every step I took. And the idea I was proposing did seem unlikely. Physically, we all three had been in the same place, at the same time. Somehow though, we ended up at completely different events, at completely different nights. I swore I was at an episode of Monday Night Raw. Stephen and Wade were at Monster Jam. In the center of the floor, I know for fact there had been a ring there. Wade and Stephen both say that nothing was there but dirt and trucks. Whatever it was I'd seen, was something that happened three years ago. Stephen and Wade can only recall the events of this morning. Chris Jericho had been only a breath away from me. Wade and Stephen had seen nothing. I didn't know what to make of it. When adding all of this up, I do seem crazy. Freaking psycho to be exact.  
>But he was there. I know it.<p>

"Well what do you think it means?" Wade asked.

"There's nothing to _think_ about. Chris made his point," I bit out again.

"But what about your dream?" Stephen asked.

"I don't know. After those promos last year, Chris returned on the second of January. Today's the 23. They're probably nothing."

I did believe they were probably nothing. I did not believe however, that they were over. I didn't want to go to sleep, in fear of having another dream. I didn't want to stay with Wade or Sheamus either though, knowing they'd just assault me with questions. What ended up happening was I sent them both to fetch Serge for me. Might as well set Randy's plan into motion, right? For hours, Serge and I sat awake, working on different stories in my room.

It was nearing two in the morning. I stared down at the page in my binder. It was mostly blank. I still fought to keep my eyes open. Leave it to me to keep struggling even in a losing battle. There's no way I could stay up much longer; each time I blink, it takes my eyes at least five minutes to open up again.

This is frustrating. Why aren't any words being written on the paper? Every time I close my eyes, I can see the paragraphs; words written out in sloppy print, floating off the lined pages in my binder and turning into actions that play out before me like a movie. When I open my eyes though, zip. Nothing. A blank sheet of paper. I have to write something down though. If I don't do it now, I'll lose it. Can't risk losing another thought...

"Mikey?"

My head shoots up and I stare wide eyes at the man across from me. I had forgotten that Serge was still there; trying, and obviously failing at helping me work on the fics. He stared at me intently; head cocked as I grunted out an acknowledgement.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he scooted closer to me on the bed. I looked on at him in confusion; his question not making that much sense to me in my tired state. I didn't answer him for a while and he came closer.

"What's wrong with you?" His voice was quiet. I gave another five minute long blink before answering sleepily.

"I'm tired..." I yawn. He nods at me.

"Me too," he sighs.

For the first time tonight; I notice the way each move he makes is delayed, the way he teeters on the edge of the bed, seemingly in danger of falling off. And I realize; Serge has never kicked an all nighter with me.

"Go to sleep then," I command him.

"You first," He shot back.

"Can't..." I groaned, "I need to write this stuff down now or it will never happen. You've helped enough, you can turn in now. Besides, you'll need energy for the most destructive time of day; breakfast."

He chuckles low in his throat.

"If you insist..." He yawns.

The bed creaks as he gets up and I manage to mutter a goodnight to him. As I look back down to my open binder, I wait for the soft click of the door being closed. Instead, I hear a second creak as he climbs over me and stretches out in his little spot between the wall and my body. One of his arms is thrown randomly across me. I stare down at him. I want to smack him so bad, but my arm is weighed down by sleep and it's too heavy to lift. So I settle for grimacing at the back of his head as he nuzzles my TMNT pillow.

"Sergio...This ain't what I meant, no," I say.

He sighs and starts to get up, but only to slam my binder shut before throwing it over the side of the bed. I peer down over the edge at it. The bright aqua binder and its colorful stickers pasted across the cover start to sink into the soft carpet. I consider reaching down to grab it, but you see my bed is pretty high off the ground. It's not like I could simply stick my arm out and pick it up. No, it would take a whole lot of bending, stretching, leaning, and reaching; all actions that I am not about to do. I glare down at Serge as he snuggles back down on the pillow.

"How rude," I mumble. He picks his head back up for a second, rubbing at his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," He says halfheartedly as he reaches over me again, one more time to flick off the lamp. We're left in total darkness and I feel his arm pressing across my torso as he forces me to lie down.

"Night Mikey," He mumbles, pressing his forehead to my shoulder. I sigh, settling down.

I was tired as hell. I couldn't bring myself to sleep though. Something just felt off. My mind wandered back to my earlier dreams. _It begins_...

Glancing at Serge, I saw that he was fast asleep. I slipped out of bed quietly. I tiptoed downstairs and pushed through the doors to the living room. It was dark. I flicked on the tv and lowered the volume as I laid back on the sofa. I couldn't hardly pay attention to Rob & Big on the set as my mind had drifted.

I had a lingering feeling. My dream was definitely of Chris' return promo from 2012. I couldn't figure out what it meant though.

"Why are you doing this to me..." I groaned.

"On Raw, you returned on the second of January," I said aloud, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"You came out for weeks after that, hyping up the crowd and giving them the Y2J they fell in love with in the 90's..."

I thought back to when I'd seen Chris at the dome. He'd known I'd wanted to see him; to talk to him. But he walked straight through me. That's when things finally made sense in my mind.

"You freakin trolled everyone, but-"

_"But I never said a word until the January 23 episode."_


	13. What Hurts The Most

I stared straight ahead, grinding my teeth together. I refused to turn around and look at him. I couldn't. Because if I turned around, I'd tell him how much I'd missed him and how I actually had needed him. I'd tell him things weren't the same without him around. I'd tell him he might just be my favorite muse. But I wouldn't turn around, because I wasn't happy to have been played.

"Mikey, I know you missed me. Otherwise you wouldn't have come looking for me," I could hear the smile in his voice. Something inside of me wanted to bitchslap it off of his face. I didn't respond and I heard him take a few steps closer to me.

"Come on...Aren't you going to say anything?"

My hand shot out, blindly groping the coffee table. I grabbed onto what felt like a mug and instinctively spun around, throwing it at the direction Chris' voice had come from.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?!" I yelled as I stared up at him. His eyes were wide in not shock, but anxiousness as he looked at the spot I'd thrown the cup in. The ceramic mug had missed him by a not too long shot; it lay about a half foot away from him, shattered on the floor.

"Mikey-"

"No! A year, Chris! It's been a whole year that you've been completely silent! Do you seriously expect me to say the first word? Do you?"

He stared at me, his mouth open as he mouthed out a few incomprehensible words. That wouldn't do.

"Well I have _nothing _to say to you." I spat.

This is **not** how I expected our reunion to be. Turning on my heel, I pushed past the door and entered the kitchen. What do I see but every last one of my musi piled up behind the island blinds, trying to listen in. Too bad there was nothing to hear. They all stared at me dumbfounded as they were caught.

"Micks," Dave began, taking a step towards me.

"Chris is back. Better talk to him before he leaves y'all again," The words left my mouth in a growl as my feet slammed violently against the stairwell.


End file.
